MAMA
by Deenoonaa
Summary: Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan ikatan darah yang ia miliki dengan Baekhyun. Egois dan obsesi telah membutakan hati dan akalnya. Ia membangun sebuah dosa dimana alam semesta pun enggan mengampuninya.
1. Chapter 1

Zaman sudah semakin maju. Semakin canggih dalam berbagai bidang termasuk pergaulan. Namun, itu tidak menutup kemungkinan sebuah adat dan kebiasaan di masa yang begitu lampau, masih begitu rapi untuk dipelihara. Kalian tidak boleh keluar ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Kalian hanya bisa keluar bila orang tua kalian mengizinkan. Kalian tidak boleh bergaul ataupun dekat dengan seseorang yang bukan pilihan orang tua kalian sendiri. Kalian tidak boleh saling menatap lama ataupun berpegangan tangan pada orang lain. Entah itu lawan jenis ataupun sesama.

Kalian harus tahu bahwa zaman dahulu anak remaja begitu dikekang dengan aturan-aturan ketat dimana aturan-aturan tersebut pernah menjadi kebudayaan orang tua mereka dulu. Semuanya harus dengan aturan dan keinginan orang tua. Sedangkan anak? Tidak memiliki hak apapun selain berkewajiban untuk patuh terhadap apa yang orang tua mereka katakan.

Sisi baiknya, remaja disaat itu tidak banyak membantah dan begitu penurut. Menurut mereka orang tua lebih berpengalaman, dan apa yang mereka lakukan pada anak mereka adalah suatu hal yang baik. Bukankah semua orang selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk anaknya? Sayangnya, tidak semua.

Berbeda dengan zaman sekarang yang sudah dipenuhi oleh pergaulan dan pertemanan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Remaja dulu tidak berani berpegangan karena takut bisa menyebabkan kehamilan. Lucu bukan? Ya, memang sangat lucu. Tapi asal kalian tahu bahwa mereka lebih baik. Otak mereka masih benar-benar suci. Benar-benar polos tanpa ada goresan sedikitpun. Namun, jangan kalian pikir bahwa peradaban budaya seperti itu telah musnah. Mereka masih tetap ada, mempertahankannya dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menahannya?" Wanita berumur kepala 3 itu menatap putra tunggalnya yang sedang menjahit sebuah boneka. Wajah polos khas anak-anak selalu terpatri hingga membuat sang ibu merasa iba setiap saat. Orang tua mana yang tidak menginginkan anaknya bahagia? Bahkan mereka berharap anak-anak mereka bisa hidup lebih baik dan layak dibandingkan kehidupan orang tua mereka sekarang yang sudah terlihat menyedihkan dan cukup menderita.

Tetapi, wanita itu juga merasa takut dan khawatir bila ia melepaskan dan memberikan putranya kepada orang lain.

_Dia adalah seorang carier. Seorang submissive.  
Namun, kejadian dimasa ia masih di dalam kandungan,  
membuat otak dan perilakunya tidak senormal anak-anak lainnya.  
_Dan itu membuat Yoona, ibunya, selalu merasa sedih dan simpati terhadap Baekhyun.

"Ibu, Baekkie lapar."

Tubuh mungil dan ringkih itu beringsut dari sofa. Meninggalkan karya seninya dan berjalan ke arah ibunya dengan wajah memelas. Sesekali ia memegang perutnya yang sudah tampak membesar berhubung usia kandungannya sudah memasuki 7 bulan. Ibunya hanya tersenyum dengan hati yang semakin sakit melihat bagaimana keadaan putra semata wayangnya.

Kenapa semua ini harus menimpanya? Apa tidak cukup dengan kelainan yang ia miliki? Dan sekarang ia tengah mengandung dari lelaki yang tidak diketahui sama sekali identitasnya. Yoona tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun mengingat putra mungilnya itu justru menangis ketakutan dan memohon ampun ketika ia bertanya perihal kehamilan Baekhyun.

"Kau lapar? Sebentar, akan ibu ambilkan ya."

Hari itu Yoona baru saja mndapatkan uang bonus dari atasannya. Ia sangat bersyukur karena ia bisa membeli makanan yang begitu sulit untuk ia beli dan ia konsumsi bersama Baekhyun. Selama ini mereka hanya makan seadanya. Dengan nasi dicampur garam dan juga segenggam mentimun. Selama itupun Yoona merasa lega karena Baekhyun tidak banyak mengeluh atau menuntut. Dia orang yang sangat penurut.

Yoona selalu mengajarkan hal baik pada putranya. Dia tidak pernah meracuni sifat bahkan pikiran Baekhyun dengan hal-hal buruk. Tetap berbuat baik walau banyak yang menyakiti, tidak membenci walau banyak yang melukai. Hidup terlalu berharga bila harus digores dengan perlakuan buruk setiap manusia.

Malam itu hujan turun dengan deras. Angin bertiup kencang hingga membuat pepohonan melengkung hampir 180 derajat. Cuaca yang dingin tak tertahankan membuat semua orang betah berbaring dibalik selimut.

Beda dengan Baekhyun. Harusnya ia berada di dalam rumah. Berbaring tidur di dekat perapian dengan memeluk boneka hasil buatannya sendiri. Dengan kaki telanjang dan pakaian seadanya ia keluar. Melangkah sembari menopang beban dibagian perut.

"Ibu!"

Baekhyun terus melangkah dengan pandangan yang terus melihat ke segala arah.

"Ibu! Ibu dimana!?"

Kali ini isak tangis menyertainya. Sudah 3 hari ini ibunya tidak pulang. Baekhyun hanya menemukan uang di amplop dan juga beberapa makanan untuk dimasak atau dihangatkan. Baekhyun pikir ibunya sedang kerja lembur, maka dari itu ia tidak pulang. Tapi ini sudah memasuki hari ke 3. Akhirnya dengan berani ia datang ke tempar kerja ibunya. Menanyakan keberadaan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya ke dunia. Namun, yang ia dapatkan nihil. Bahkan salah satu pekerja yang ada disana mengatakan bahwa ibunya sudah 2 hari ini tidak pernah datang ke tempat kerja.

Baekhyun semakin sedih dan khawatir. Maka dari itu ia putuskan untuk mencari ibunya. Dan sekarang, ia terlihat luntang-lantung di jalanan. Berteriak memanggil ibunya, berharap ibunya datang dan memeluknya. Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan juga tumpuan berat dibagian perut membuat Baekhyun tersiksa. Perutnya sangat besar. Semakin berat ditambah dengan bayinya kini tengah menendang-nendang bagian dalam perut Baekhyun.

"Aakkh!"

Baekhyun menepi disebuah pohon besar. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bernafas dengan cepat. Dia melepas bawahannya hingga tak ada satu helai pun benang yang menutupi. Kedua kakinya mengangkang lebar ketika rasa sakit dibagian perutnya semakin menjadi.

"Huh huh huh, aakh!"

Baekhyun mengerang tertahan. Ia merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari lubangnya. Itu adalah saatnya ia melahirkan. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mengeluarkan bayi yang ada di dalam perutnya.

"Astaga! Kyungie! Cepat kemari, ada seseorang yang ingin melahirkan!" Seorang lelaki bermata rusa menghampiri Baekhyun ketika mendengar suara teriakan, raut wajahnya langsung terkejut dan panik melihat seorang _submissive _hendak melahirkan dibawah pohon. Ia mengeluarkan sweater tebal dari tasnya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah tampak kedinginan dan gemetar. Tak lama pria bermata bulat ikut menyusul dan tak kalah terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Luhan, kita bawa dia ke rumah, mustahil membawa pria ini ke klinik melihat kondisinya sudah darurat." Pria yang baru saja dipanggil Luhan itu mengangguk cepat. Dilihatnya tidak ada kendaraan apapun yang tampak berlalu lalang. Berjalan kaki pun butuh memakan waktu sampai setengah jam. Kini, tempat yang paling aman untuk Baekhyun adalah rumah mereka yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari sana.

Dengan sekuat tenaga mereka berdua menopang tubuh Baekhyun dari sisi kanan dan kiri. Beberapa kali Baekhyun hampir terjatuh karena menahan sakit yang setiap kali datang bagaikan menusuk kulit. Begitu perih dan nyeri.

Sesampainya dirumah, Luhan langsung mengambil kasur busa dan menghamparkannya dilantai. Tubuh Baekhyun diletakkan diatas kasur busa dengan perlahan. Tak lupa Luhan memberikan 2 bantalan di kepala Baekhyun. "Ambilkan air hangat dan beberapa kain. Cepat." Titah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri kebingungan apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap _submissive _yang ingin melahirkan. Dia tidak mempunyai bekal ilmu medis atau kedokteran. Matanya sempat memandang ke arah jam dinding, sialnya waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam yang artinya klinik sudah tutup. Walaupun memang mustahil jika mereka menghubungi dokter yang bermalam di klinik untuk datang kemari saat ini, karena tak akan sempat menolong Baekhyun yang benar-benar sudah siap mengeluarkan bayinya.

Baiklah, ia beberapa kali pernah menonton film yang menampilkan seseorang sedang melahirkan. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menyuruh Baekhyun mendorong bayinya agar keluar kemudian mengambilnya, memotong ari-arinya dan langsung memandikan bayi tersebut.

"Kau harus mendorong bayimu keluar." Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Ia hanya menjerit sembari terisak merasakan sakit diperutnya yang semakin menjadi. Luhan menaruh air hangat dan beberapa kain di dekat Kyungsoo, ia kemudian mengambil tempat disamping Baekhyun guna menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun. Ringisan keluar dari bibir Luhan saat Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya sangat kuat. Disisi selatan, Kyungsoo terus menyuruh Baekhyun mendorong bayinya. Air mata keluar semakin deras, jeritan sakit tidak dapat Baekhyun tahan lagi ketika ia merasakan lubangnya seperti dirobek, sesuatu keluar dari lubangnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga suara tangisan bayi terdengar sangat nyaring memecah keheningan malam.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan langsung tersenyum lega melihat bayi dan pria mungil itu menjalani persalinan dengan selamat. "Bayinya laki-laki." Wajahnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kebahagiaan melihat wajah bayi yang ada digendongannya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama seperti Baekhyun, mereka adalah _submissive_. Kelahiran buah hati seolah menjadi kebahagiaan yang menular pada diri mereka.

"Luhan, tolong kau mandikan bayinya. Aku akan membersihkan sisanya. Besok kita harus membawa pria ini ke klinik."

Walau samar namun Baekhyun masih mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa lelah dan kantuk yang tiba-tiba menerjang. Kedua matanya memaksa untuk menutup, tidak hiraukan panggilan yang terus menyebut namanya.

Keesokan paginya, sesuai dengan rencana semalam, Luhan dan Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun ke klinik untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut. Tak hanya Baekhyun, bayinya juga mendapatkan pemeriksaan yang lebih baik. "Bayinya sehat, begitupun dengan ibunya, hanya saja ia harus banyak istirahat, jangan terlalu banyak beraktifitas terutama yang berat-berat. Kondisinya belum sepenuhnya stabil." Wanita dengan balutan jas putih ber-_nametag _Kim Jiwon itu memandang sejenak ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah menggendong anaknya. Alisnya mengkerut setiap melihat interaksi Baekhyun bersama bayinya. Mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja diawal, tetapi dugaannya semakin kuat ketika Baekhyun mulai berbicara dan berinteraksi dengannya barusan.

"Dimana suaminya?" Tanya Jiwon. Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling memandang, mereka menggeleng pelan dan menjelaskan bahwa mereka menemukan Baekhyun tengah sekarat dibawah pohon semalam, sendirian tanpa ada seorang pun disampingnya.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuanya? Atau keluarganya?"

"Kami tidak tahu dok, kami hanya menemukannya sudah dengan keadaan sekarat."

Ini buruk. Mereka berharap menemukan titik terang tentang pria mungil itu. Namun, mereka malah menemukan cerita menyedihkan dari Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ibunya pergi dan tidak kembali pulang ke rumah. Ia menceritakan kenapa ia bisa diluar ditengah derasnya hujan dan berakhir menyedihkan dibawah pohon. Hal yang mengejutkan mereka dapati ketika Baekhyun mulai menangis sembari menyebut nama ibu berulang kali.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kalian tahu." Jiwon membawa Luhan dan Kyungsoo keluar sejenak dari balik tirai, memandang kedua pria itu dengan raut serius. "Dia tidak seperti orang pada umumnya, dia memiliki kelainan. Pola pikirnya seperti anak kecil."

"Apa maksudmu dia mempunyai _syndrome?_" Jiwon menggeleng pelan, matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih terisak sambil sesekali tertawa pelan ketika mencium pipi bayinya.

"Kurasa sewaktu ia masih di dalam kandungan, ibunya mengalami sebuah insiden yang berefek pada bagian otaknya. Itulah kenapa ia memiliki pola pikir seperti anak kecil. Mendengar apa yang ia katakan tadi, aku merasa was-was jika ia harus tinggal seorang diri, apalagi ia memiliki seorang bayi."

Meninggalkan seseorang sebatang kara dengan keadaan seperti itu membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo berpikir untuk membawa pria mungil itu tinggal bersama mereka. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, mulai sekarang dia menjadi bagian keluarga kami." Luhan mendekat kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang. Tangannya terulur mengusap rambut Baekhyun penuh sayang.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali dan melihat Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Jiwon secara bergantian. Guratan senyuman akhirnya terlukis di bibir tipisnya.

"Ba-Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

_17 tahun kemudian_

"Kyung, apa kau memasak sup rumput laut lagi?" Pria bermata cantik seperti rusa menghampiri sepupunya yang masih sibuk berkutit di dapur. Pria itu menggenggam sekantong belanjaan yang berisi buah-buahan dan sayur-sayuran, lalu kemudian ia taruh diatas meja dapur.

"Aku tidak akan protes karena 3 hari ini kau selalu memasak sup rumput laut. Tapi, apakah kau benar-benar tidak menyediakan daging? Sebagai makan malam atau siang?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas mendengar ocehan Luhan. Ya, dia memang tahu bahwa Luhan kurang menyukai sayuran. Apalagi ia paling tidak suka dengan makanan sejenis sup. Sepupunya itu terlalu mencintai makanan enak serba instan dengan kandungan lemak di dalamnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memasak kornet ayam dan sapi. Tapi kau harus memakannya dengan sup." Titah Kyungsoo lalu dibalas anggukan pasrah Luhan.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo adalah saudara sepupu dengan marga berbeda tentunya. Luhan mempunyai darah dan marga Cina karena ayahnya murni berasal dari Cina, sedangkan ibunya berasal dari Korea. Beda dengan Kyungsoo yang memang asli memiliki darah Korea tanpa campuran darah apapun.

Yang jelas perbedaannya adalah status yang melekat pada mereka berdua. Luhan sudah menikah 5 tahun yang lalu dengan pria yang bernama Oh Sehun. Dia bukanlah pria tampan yang kaya atau mempunyai kemewahan. Ia hanya pemuda sederhana yang memiliki toko roti manis yang selalu laris setiap harinya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dia masih ingin sendiri. Ah, lebih tepatnya dia yang bermalas-malasan untuk mencari lelaki diluar sana.

Bahkan Luhan sendiri terus meracau dan menyindir Kyungsoo karena tak kunjung laku-laku. Namun Kyungsoo masa bodo. Toh, juga dia yang menjalani hidup.

Ngomong-ngomong, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah memasuki umur kepala 3. Hanya saja Kyungsoo lebih muda 1 tahun dari Luhan. Jangan mengatai mereka tua karena sebenarnya kata 'tua' berlaku untuk umur 40 tahun ke atas. Lagipula mereka mempunyai wajah yang begitu imut dan cantik. Seolah-olah mereka adalah ratu _anti-aging _di kota kecil ini.

"Aku pulang."

"Oh, Chanyeol!"

Luhan yang tadi sibuk mengupas bawang langsung terhenti dan menyambut kepulangan anak dari saudara angkatnya.

"Kau mau langsung makan siang?" Tawar Luhan.

"Dimana Mama?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa menggubris tawaran Luhan.

"Dia dikamar. Dia selalu dikamarnya dengan bahan-bahan rajutan. Ah! Tolong antarkan makanan ini pada Mamamu, dia belum sempat sarapan tadi."

Chanyeol seketika mengernyit tak suka mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan. "Kau membiarkan perutnya kosong seharian? Hanya karena dia orang asing, kau memperlakukannya seperti itu?" Nada Chanyeol semakin terdengar tidak bersahabat diakhir kalimat. Matanya memicing tidak suka ke arah Luhan.

"Maaf Chan, tadi aku dan Kyungsoo kesiangan dan kami-…"

"Tidak becus."

Chanyeol mengambil alih nampan ditangan Luhan kemudian berlalu begitu saja menaiki lantai 2. Entahlah, Luhan merasa menyesal karena telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya perihal Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Memasuki SMA Chanyeol selalu bertanya dimana ayahnya, namun Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya diam lalu mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Tapi semakin hari Chanyeol sering bertanya tentang ayahnya, siapa ayahnya dan dimana ayahnya. Lama kelamaan Luhan menjadi tidak tega dan mengatakan yang sejujurnya tentang ibunya, Baekhyun. Walaupun Kyungsoo keberatan bila Luhan harus membongkar semuanya detik itu. Semenjak itulah, Chanyeol mulai berubah. Dia lebih pendiam dan bicara sekenanya.

Parahnya, bila terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyalahkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Dia selalu berprasangka tidak baik pada Luhan maupun Kyungsoo karena Chanyeol berpikir bahwa mereka menganggap dirinya dan juga ibunya sebagai orang asing. Apakah Chanyeol tidak melihat bahwa selama ini Kyungsoo dan Luhan selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik? Terutama Luhan yang terlihat begitu menyayangi Baekhyun.

"Kurasa sifat arogan Chanyeol ia dapatkan dari ayahnya. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan." Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menghibur Luhan. Dirinya memahami bagaimana sepupunya itu terlalu memasukkan kata-kata orang lain ke dalam hati. Tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak terlalu memusingkan perkataan Chanyeol, dia hanyalah seorang bocah yang masih perlu banyak belajar tentang sopan santun dan belajar menghargai seseorang.

Disisi lain Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Mamanya, remaja jangkung itu tersenyum lebar mendapati pria cantik itu masih berkutit dengan untaian benang dan 2 jarum dikedua tangannya. Bibir tipis rapunzelnya tak henti tersenyum sambil bersenandung irama merdu yang ia buat sendiri.

"Mama."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Chanyeol, anakku."

**To Be Continue**

**AN :**

**Baekhyun 32 tahun  
Chanyeol 17 tahun  
Luhan 35 tahun  
Kyungsoo 34 tahun  
Sehun 37 tahun**

**Umur para pemain setelah 17 tahun. Aku kasih tahu supaya kalian gak bingung, dan silahkan hitung sendiri diumur berapa Baekhyun melahirkan. Dan ini catatan penting, cerita ini sebenernya aku repost dan aku revisi yang dimana aku juga ngerombak umur mereka disini. Usia mengandung itu 9 bulan, bukan 12 bulan, jadi jangan hitung mundur setahun umur Baekhyun :v**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku pulang."

"Sehun!"

Luhan melonjak senang dari tempatnya melihat sosok Sehun di dekat pintu utama. Kedua kakinya berlari kecil mendekati sang suami lalu membantu membukakan blazer dan syal yang melingkari lehernya.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan siang. Apa kau lapar? Mau langsung makan? Atau mau langsung ku siapkan air panas?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan mendengar rentetan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Luhan. Mereka menikah sudah 5 tahun, namun masih bersikap layaknya seperti pengantin baru. Tunggulah beberapa tahun ke depan, bibir Luhan tidak akan mengeluarkan nada manis dan manjanya seperti tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan makan siang? Aku sangat lapar." Ujar Sehun sebelum detik selanjutnya mendaratkan ciuman ringan di bibir Luhan. Well, Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan memilih untuk menata makanan diatas meja makan. Tidak ada salahnya mereka saling bercekrama dengan mesra. Hanya saja Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Luhan mempunyai sikap bar-bar dan ceroboh, melihat dirinya bersikap manis dan lemah lembut di hadapan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo geli seketika.

Setelah ia menyusun semua makanan dan piring diatas meja makan, ketiganya langsung menempati kursi makan. "Dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?" Sehun heran melihat 2 orang itu tidak terlihat di sekitar ruangan dan juga meja makan. "Chanyeol belum pulang sekolah?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Chanyeol sudah pulang dari tadi. Sekarang ia sedang dikamar Baekhyun, Mamanya belum sarapan sepagi tadi. Kurasa mereka akan makan dikamar Baekhyun." Jelas Luhan sambil menuangkan beberapa centong nasi dan lauk pauk ke piring Sehun. "Kau harus mengajari mereka untuk makan di meja makan. Ini bukan sekali dua kali aku mendengar mereka memilih menikmati jam makan di kamar tidur." Tidak etis bagi Sehun bila melakukan sesuatu tidak sesuai dengan tempatnya, kecuali keadaan yang mendesak. Dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana Luhan dan Kyungsoo menghadapi Chanyeol selama ia tidak berada dirumah.

Mungkin lain kali Luhan dan Kyungsoo harus lebih memilah dalam menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Pria yang memiliki kulit seputih albino itu orang yang begitu disiplin, entah itu dalam dunia kerja ataupun kehidupan sehari-hari.

•

•

•

"Mama melupakan sarapan lagi ya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap wajah Chanyeol. Kemudian bibirnya terbuka kecil menerima suapan demi suapan dari sang anak tercinta. "Dan ini bukan sekali dua kali ataupun ketiga kalinya." Chanyeol mendengus kecil melihat Mamanya hanya tersenyum. Yah, Chanyeol tahu, sepanjang apapun dia berceramah, Mamanya tidak akan bisa mengerti dan mencerna. Baekhyun melakukan apa ingin ia lakukan, dan ia tidak akan melakukan apa yang tidak ingin ia lakukan. Dipaksa pun hanya akan membuat pria mungil itu sedih dan berujung dengan tangisan.

Dia berbeda dari yang lain. Pola pikirnya berbeda dibanding orang normal biasanya, dan itu mempengaruhi sikap dan perilakunya yang tidak sesuai dengan umur Baekhyun saat ini. Disaat orang seumuran Baekhyun memikirkan tentang dunia bekerja dan memasak, ia justru memikirkan hal-hal yang disenangi oleh anak kcil bahkan balita.

Baekhyun itu sangat menyukai hal-hal yang manis seperti coklat. Baekhyun menyukai susu stroberi ditemani biskuit regal untuk ia celupkan ke dalamnya. Baekhyun juga menyukai hal-hal yang berwarna pink, karena menurutnya itu sangat imut dan lucu. Sesuai dengan wajahnya yang selalu tampak _babyface _dimata orang-orang. Inilah alasan Luhan menganggap dan memprlakukan Baekhyun seperti bayi. Baekhyun itu tipikal orang yang cengeng dan mudah menangis hanya karena hal kecil. Ia akan menangis bila terjatuh walau tanpa luka sedikitpun, ia akan menangis ketika ada seseorang memarahi atau menggertak bahkan melarang dirinya melakukan hal yang ia suka.

Baekhyun itu tidak lebih seperti anak lima tahun dengan kepribadian polos tanpa memikirkan apa yang biasanya orang dewasa lakukan. Baekhyun menganggap dirinya anak kecil dan menganggap orang lain lebih besar dan dewasa darinya.

Seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah 32 tahun sedangkan Chanyeol 17 tahun. Tetapi, ia berpikir bahwa Chanyeol lebih dewasa darinya. Dan Chanyeol menerimana dan memaklumi itu semua. Setelah ia mengetahui semuanya dari Luhan, Chanyeol sadar bahwa satu-satunya yang ia miliki sekarang hanya Baekhyun. Ia menyayangi Baekhyun lebih dari apapun. Tidak ada rasa benci, rasa malu, dan juga rasa kecewa terhadap apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Tidak pernah sekalipun perasaan lain muncul kecuali rasa kasih sayang dan cinta yang selalu ia tuangkan kepada Mamanya.

"Nanti sore aku akan ke rumah temanku. Kemungkinan aku pulang malam, tidak terlalu larut juga sih." Ujar Chanyeol seolah meminta izin dari Mamanya. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk senang dengan kunyaman di mulutnya.

Chanyeol anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'Ya'. Lagipula Mamanya tidak akan khawatir mencarinya bila ia hanya keluar kurang dari 24 jam. Jika Baekhyun sudah seharian tidak melihat seseorang yang biasa menemaninya, barulah ia akan bertanya bahkan mencari keluar, mencarinya kemanapun seperti waktu Baekhyun mencari ibunya dulu. Emosi Chanyeol selalu terpancing mengingat bagaimana Mamanya ditelantarkan begitu saja dan hampir berakhir menyedihkan ditengah derasnya hujan.

"Selesai. Sekarang, Mama harus memakan pencuci mulut."

Chanyeol meletakkan piring kosong yang sudah habis dengan sedikit sisa makanan. Ia mengambil piring kecil dengan potongan buah Semangka dan Stroberi.

"Baekkie suka Stroberi." Baekhyun tertawa dengan gemasnya ketika Chanyeol mulai menyuapi potongan buah berbintik itu ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya tertawa pelan dengan tingkah Baekhyun. Walaupun umur sudah memasuki kepala 3, namun wajah Mamanya benar-benar imut dan lucu seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Ditambah dengan pipi gembul yang semakin membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan gemas untuk mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

Sehabis menyelesaikan sarapan sekaligus makan siang. Chanyeol langsung membersihkan sekitar bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit kotor. Aktifitasnya terhenti ketika mata mereka saling bertemu. Baekhyun tersenyum manis menatap wajah Chanyeol. Kenapa Mamanya bisa memiliki paras indah dan secantik ini? Bahkan Chanyeol pun dibuat terlena dengan paras yang dimiliki oleh Mamanya. Mata sabitnya, kulitnya yang putih merona dan halus, bibirnya yang selalu kelihatan lembab berkilap dengan warna semerah delima. Semuanya begitu menawan di mata Chanyeol.

Seketika Chanyeol berpindah tempat yang dimana semakin membuat jarak diantara mereka begitu dekat. Tanpa ragu Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun, secara sadar jemarinya menyentuh langsung bibir tipis yang ingin segera Chanyeol cicipi. Anggaplah Chanyeol sudah tidak waras, karena ia tidak peduli dengan ikatan darah diantara keduanya.

Tak lama bibir Chanyeol mendarat diatas bibir Baekhyun. Dengan berani ia langsung melumat bibir Baekhyun seakan ingin memakannya. Begitu manis dan memabukkan. Lidahnya memaksa masuk dan menjalari rongga mulut Baekhyun. Tangannya tinggal tidak diam menyadari begitu sayang menyia-nyiakan tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah memancing birahinya.

Beberapa menit Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun penuh nafsu, akhirnya ia melepaskan ciumannya. Dilihat bibir Baekhyun membengkak dan wajahnya memerah. 3 kancing atasnya terbuka menampilkan dada putih mulus yang semakin membuat libido Chanyeol semakin tinggi.

Dan kini Chanyeol semakin menggila, dikuncinya kamar Baekhyun dan menutup jendelanya dengan tirai. Ia mengambil sehelai kain dari lemari Baekhyun kemudian membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan kain tersebut.

"Disini kurang aman untuk bercinta." Bisik Chanyeol dan mulai melucuti pakaian miliknya dan juga Baekhyun. Mereka melakukan dosa yang sulit diampuni oleh Sang Pencipta dan alam semesta.

•

•

•

Luhan dan Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mencuci piring. Mereka membersihkan sedikit westafel dan meja dapur yang masih terdapat sisa-sisa bahan masakan yang terpotong.

"Luhan, bisa buatkan aku jahe hangat?" Pinta Sehun dengan mata yang masih fokus membaca setiap kalimat di koran.

"Baiklah."

Luhan mengambil beberapa potong jahe untuk ia cuci dan ia rebus di dalam air mendidih. Ia mengambil cangkir berukuran sedang dan menuangkan 1 sendok madu serta 1 tangkai kayu manis. Setelah cukup, Luhan mematikan api dan menuang air rebusan jahe tersebut ke dalam cangkir.

"Apa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih dikamar? Aku belum melihat mereka turun sedari tadi."

Luhan meletakkan secangkir jahe hangat diatas meja kemudian ikut mendudukkan diri disamping Sehun. "Baekhyun mungkin sedang tidur siang, begitupun dengan Chanyeol?" Luhan mengambil sebuah majalah resep dibawah meja. Memilah-milah resep apa yang akan ia coba untuk akhir pekan ini.

"Luhan, kurasa kau bisa mengajari Baekhyun pelan-pelan untuk mandiri."

"Hun, kau tahu dia punya kelainan."

"Justru itu. Bukankah dia akan lebih menurut dan patuh? Dia masih belum terkontaminasi dengan dunia luar, cara berpikirnya masih polos, harusnya akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk mengajarkan hal-hal yang harus ia ketahui. Setidaknya, beritahu tahu dia sesuatu yang seharusnya ia tahu diumurnya yang sudah semakin dewasa. Apa kau tidak khawatir jika suatu saat dia mencoba untuk keluar kemudian berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia hadapi sebelumnya? Secarik kertas kehidupan tidak hanya berwarna putih, Lu."

Sehun memang ada benarnya juga. Baekhyun itu polos dan penurut. Bahkan ia tidak tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Dia memandang sekitar seolah-olah semua orang berpihak padanya. Berpihak pun tidak meyakinkan bahwa mereka benar-benar tulus, dalam arti lain ada sesuatu yang mereka inginkan. Luhan mulai berpikir bagaimana jika ia melepas Baekhyun. Bukan untuk membiarkan ia hidup bebas sendirian diluar, namun melepas jika ada seseorang yang menginginkan Baekhyun dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Semua terlalu rumit bagi Luhan melihat Baekhyun tidak terlalu luas bersosialisasi. Itu karena Luhan dan Kyungsoo jarang membawa Baekhyun keluar untuk berbaur dengan orang-orang sekitar. Tolong jangan berpikiran bahwa selama ini mereka mengekang Baekhyun. Tidak, bukan itu. Hanya saja Baekhyun terlalu mudah percaya pada orang dikenalnya. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun seandainya mereka tidak menemukan Baekhyun saat itu. Kemarin mereka mengajak Baekhyun untuk berbelanja, seorang pria asing berhasil menarik perhatian Baekhyun dengan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna merah muda. Dan itu sukses memancing kekhawatiran mereka melihat Baekhyun bersama orang asing.

Well, untungnya pria asing itu tidak berniat jahat pada Baekhyun. Dia hanya ingin berkenalan dengan Baekhyun dan menjadi temannya, karena menurutnya Baekhyun itu lucu. Biarpun begitu Kyungsoo memarahinya karena apa yang pria itu lakukan salah dan langsung menarik Baekhyun pulang.

"Aku akan membicarakan soal itu dengan Kyungsoo."

"Apa selama ini kau membiarkan Chanyeol semua keperluan Baekhyun? Maksudku seperti memandikannya?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Berikan jarak antara Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun."

•

•

•

Luhan memberikan pakaian tidur baru pada Baekhyun yang ia beli dipasar tadi pagi. Bahan dingin dengan kumpulan gambar kecil buah Stroberi. Membuat Baekhyun terlihat sangat antusias dan senang melihat baju barunya.

"Aku membelikan ini untukmu. Baekkie pasti sangat menyukainya, kan?" Tanya Luhan sembari membantu Baekhyun memakaikan piyama tersebut dan mengancingnya. Baekhyun memang belum bisa mengancing baju sama sekali kecuali pakaian yang dipakai langsung.

Setiap Baekhyun mengancingkannya, entah kenapa kancing itu tidak mau masuk pada lubangnya. Akhirnya Baekhyun merasa kesal dan menangis sembari turun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Luhan, mengadu bahwa ia tidak bisa memasukkan kancing bajunya sendiri.

"Baekkie suka karena ada Stroberinya." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada yang menggemaskan kemudian terkekeh pelan.

Luhan hanya tertawa gemas lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun penuh sayang. Jujur saja, Luhan merasa sangat sedih dan rasanya ingin sekali menangis. Bagaimana Baekhyun yang 'berbeda' dengan anak lainnya ditinggalkan oleh ibunya seorang diri? Dibawah guyuran hujan deras dan terpaan angin yang kencang sembari membawa perutnya yang besar.

Dan yang membuat Luhan tercengang, waktu itu Baekhyun berumur 15 tahun dan ia baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki. Bayi mungil itu adalah Chanyeol, laki-laki yang sudah menginjak umur 17 tahun itu adalah anak kandung Baekhyun. Lahir dari rahim seorang Byun Baekhyun. Luhan tidak ingin bila suatu saat ia harus melepaskan adik angkat kesayangannya itu. Baekhyun sudah seperti mutiara baru dalam hidupnya.

"Baekhyun, mulai besok kau harus ikut makan bersama kamu dibawah. Tidak di kamar lagi." Tutur Luhan penuh kelembutan, mencoba untuk tidak terdengar menggertak. Tangannya terulur mengusap puncak kepada Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung tertunduk. Memeluk boneka kecil Rillakumanya dengan erat, boneka pemberian Chanyeol ketika ia ulang tahun kemarin.

"Sehun.." Cicit Baekhyun semakin memeluk erat bonekanya. Luhan ingat bahwa Baekhyun takut dengan sosok Sehun. Bukan karena Sehun pernah berbuat jahat, hanya saja Sehun selalu memakai jubah hitam ketika ia berangkat dan pulang kerja, padahal itu hanya sebuah blazer. Baekhyun yang melihat penampilan Sehun seperti itu mengingatkannya pada seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin berjubah hitam yang pernah ia tonton bersama Kyungsoo waktu itu.

Bukan itu saja, Sehun juga jarang sekali tersenyum. Ditambah lagi dengan tatapan tajam yang ia punya. Itu menambah kesan menakutkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Sehun itu orang baik loh. Baekhyunnya saja yang belum kenal bagaimana Sehun."

Baekhyun hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kau tidak tahu ya bahwa Sehun menyukai dongeng?" Sebenarnya bukan dongeng, tapi lebih ke arah novel yang berbau fantasi. Namun Luhan pikir kata dongeng akan lebih menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

Mendengar kata 'dongeng', Baekhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata berbinar. Luhan langsung tersenyum puas.

"Iya. Kalau Baekhyun mencoba dekat dengan Sehun, aku jamin Sehun akan membacakan dongeng untuk Baekkie."

"Benarkah?" Tatapan Baekhyun semakin berbinar, membuat Luhat semakin tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya. "Iya, makanya mulai besok makanlah dibawah bersama kami. Dan kau akan mendengar suamiku bercerita."

"Suami?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Itu adalah kata yang baru pertama kali ia dengar. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis lalu ia membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun pelan, menyelimutinya dan kembali mengelus kepalanya.

"Maksudku Sehun."

Butuh waktu tak sedikit untuk mengenalkan Baekhyun pada pelajaran hidup yang baru. Luhan menyanyikan lagu _Three Bears_ hingga Baekhyun tertidur pulas. Setelah adik mungilnya itu terlelap, ia beranjak meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

•

•

•

Sehun masih diruang tengah dengan lembaran kertas yang berisi beberapa resep kue baru yang akan ia coba. Disitu ia tidak sendiri, ada Chanyeol yang tengah menonton acara tv kesukaannya.

"Chanyeol, temanku mempunyai sebuah apartment untuk disewakan. Kau kan baru saja naik kelas 12, agar belajarmu lebih konsentrasi mungkin saja-…"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Mama sendirian."

Bukan maksud Sehun mengusir Chanyeol dari rumahnya. Dirinya akhir-akhir ini merasa gelagat Chanyeol begitu aneh. Sering kali Sehun melihat sikap _overprotective _Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Ia juga pernah melihat Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Baekhyun waktu tengah malam. Sehun tidak ingin apa yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Sementara Sehun harus tidak menyatukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dalam satu rumah.

"Chanyeol, ada Luhan-…"

"Tidak, disini aku adalah keluarga satu-satunya. Kalian hanyalah orang asing."

Chanyeol mematikan tv lalu pergi dari sana. Memang, dari awal hubungan mereka seolah tidak bisa dieratkan.

"Sehun.."

"Kau lihat? Kau mendengarnya juga kan?"

Luhan baru saja datang ikut duduk menemani suaminya. Helaan nafas keluar begitu saja mendengar semua yang Chanyeol katakan tadi. Apalagi kalimat terakhir yang Chanyeol lontarkan sebelum ia masuk ke kamarnya.

Kalimat itu benar-benar membuat hati Luhan tertohok begitu dalam.

"Hun, aku menyayangi Baekhyun." Lirihnya. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Semua kasih sayang yang ku berikan untuknya benar-benar tulus Hun. Aku benar-benar menyayangi Baekhyun."

Melihat Luhan menitikkan air matanya membuat Sehun tergerak untuk segera memeluknya. Walaupun ia tidak sering melihat interaksi antara Luhan dan Baekhyun, namun dari sisi Luhan yang selalu mengingat Baekhyun dan membelikannya sesuatu yang ia sukai, membuat Sehun mengerti betapa sayangnya Luhan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun demikian. Ia merasa sangat nyaman bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo, kecuali dirinya. Itu karena Luhan dan Kyungsoo selalu ada dan memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik. Tetapi yang menjadi permasalahan disini adalah Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang baru saja memasuki masa pubertas itu seolah memendam rasa ketidak-sukaannya terhadap Luhan, Kyungsoo dan juga dirinya. Entah apa alasannya, namun yang bisa Sehun simpulkan bahwa Chanyeol tidak menyukai siapapun mendekati Baekhyun. Ia tidak suka jika ada yang memberikan perhatian dan kasih pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya boleh menerima semua itu dari Chanyeol. Bukan yang lain.

Mereka memang mempunyai ikatan darah, apalagi status yang mereka duduki adalah ibu dan anak. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menebak hati dan pikiran manusia?

•

•

•

"_Baekhyun! Astaga, mau kau apakan adikku!?" Kyungsoo memicing tajam pada pria yang baru saja memberikan Baekhyun boneka beruang merah muda. Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal kemudian membungkuk sembari meminta maaf._

"_Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengannya, karena kupikir adikmu ini sangat lucu." Ujar pria itu. Kyungsoo masih menatap awas, sedangkan Luhan yang tengah mendekap Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar lalu mengambil boneka beruang tersebut dari Baekhyun sehingga pria mungil itu merajuk._

"_Jangan terima barang dari orang asing selagi kami tidak disampingmu, mengerti? Aku akan membelikan Baekkie coklat sebagai pengganti boneka ini." Ucap Luhan agar Baekhyun tidak menangis karena boneka beruang itu Luhan kembalikan kepada pemiliknya._

_Luhan memberikan boneka tersebut dan pria asing itu langsung menerimanya sembari membungkuk dan kembali mengucapkan kata maaf. Selepas mereka pergi, pria itu memikirkan nama yang baru saja ia dengar. Bibirnya tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis. Tidak sia-sia ia kemari untuk mengambil 'barang' pesanan bosnya._

"_Aku menemukannya."_

**To Be Continue**


	3. Chapter 3

"Chanyeol tidak sekolah?" Chanyeol yang tengah merangkai bunga sedikit terkejut melihat Baekhyun di anak tetangga dan melangkah turun mendekatinya. Pasalnya, Baekhyun bisa terbilang sangat jarang keluar dari kamar dan lebih menghabiskan waktu bersama beberapa rajutan. Sampai rasa bosan benar-benar menimpa atau bila Baekhyun sedang menginginkan sesuatu, barulah Baekhyun beranjak dari kamar dan meminta Luhan atau Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya sekedar bermain atau jalan-jalan.

"Ini hari Minggu, aku libur." Jelas Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari rangkaian bunga.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan mendengarnya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Baekhyun kembali melangkah menyusuri ruangan sekitar, bibirnya mengeluarkan ringisan kecil yang langsung membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah. Baekhyun mengintip ke arah dapur dan juga ruang tamu. _Sangat sepi_, pikirnya.

Mata sabitnya langsung tertuju pada halaman rumah, ia mencari sosok Luhan atau Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya membeli beberapa cemilan manis seperti coklat maupun kue dengan rasa stroberi. Barusan Baekhyun membuka laci-laci yang ada dibawah tempat tidurnya, hendak mengambil makanan manis yang ia simpan dan ia kumpulkan disana. Bibirnya mengerucut ketika melihat makanan manisnya hanya tersisa dalam hitungan jari, dia harus segera berlari dan mengadu pada Luhan bahwa cemilan faforitnya mulai habis. Itulah alasan mengapa pria mungil itu keluar dari zona nyamannya, tanpa cemilan rasanya tetap saja kurang.

Tapi sepertinya dua bersaudara itu sedang tidak berada dirumah.

"Mereka pergi ke pasar, membeli bahan untuk makan malam nanti." Kata Chanyeol seolah bisa membaca gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang terus menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Selesai." Chanyeol berdecak kagum melihat hasil rangkaian bunganya sendiri. Ini memang pertama kalinya ia membuat rangkaian bunga, walaupun tidak sebagus _ikebana_ _(kesenian merangkai bunga) _yang seperti ia lihat di Festival. Ia akan menaruh bunga tersebut dikamar Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, tolong antarkan Baekkie ke toko."

"Mama perlu sesuatu?"

"Cokelat."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan sayang.

•

•

•

Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya mendesah kasar. Kedua mata bulatnya menatap kesal pada Luhan yang sedang 'perang' dengan beberapa _ahjumma _untuk memperebutkan baju yang tengah dilanda diskon besar-besaran. Ada 3 keranjang besi besar yang sudah diisi penuh olh baju. Dan ketiganya sudah penuh tertutupi oleh para kaum hawa dan uke yang berjuang untuk mendapatkannya.

**Beli 2 Gratis 1. Diskon 30%.**

Memang sangat menggiurkan. Namun, kalau caranya seperti ini, Kyungsoo tentu saja ogah melakukannya.

Akhirnya setelah 4 jam menunggu, Luhan keluar dari kerubungan orang-orang berbau khas keringat ibu-ibu. Andaikan Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ia sempat sangat susah meraup oksigen karena bau keringat yang kecut mengelilinginya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, karena ia juga tidak tahan harus berdiri seperti tiang-pendek. Ia memutuskan duduk disalah satu tempat yang kebetulan kosong tanpa tumpukan baju diatasnya.

"Haah… Hah… Kyungie!"

Lelaki bermata bulat itu menoleh dan terkejut melihat Luhan yang tampak seperti pohon natal berjalan. Kedua tangannya memeluk banyak pakaian dan sebagian ia taruh di kepala.

Huft, dosa apa dia hingga mempunyai saudara seperti ini?

"Lihat! Aku mendapat banyak baju! Mungkin sekitar 30? 50? Ah, pokoknya kita harus segera ke kasir dan pulang! Kau sudah membeli bahan makanan kan?"

"Hem, sudah."

"Ayo, kita bayar ini semua."

Tidak tega melihat Luhan berjuang membawa setumpuk pakaian itu sendirian, Kyungsoo ikut mengambil beberapa pakaian dari Luhan dan membawanya ke kasir. Untung antrian tidak terlalu panjang dan sedikit. Jadi mereka bisa bergerak dan pulang lebih cepat.

"Kyung, nanti kita mampir ke toko kue dulu ya? Aku ingin membelikan Baekhyun kue stroberi dan beberapa bungkus sate buah stroberi untuknya."

"Toko kue baru itukan? Yang ada di depan toko roti Sehun?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat. Kyungsoo kemudian ikut mengangguk mengiyakan.

•

•

•

Chanyeol baru sadar ternyata Baekhyun orang yang cukup cerewet dan tidak bisa diam. Beberapa orang memandang mereka berdua—lebih tepatnya Baekhyun—dengan pandangan bingung namun tak menutupi bahwa mereka juga terlihat gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun. Jari lentiknya terus menunjuk beberapa menu cemilan manis yang terpajang dirak. Bahkan Baekhyun merengek melihat sebuah ornamen berbentuk stroberi pada dinding toko.

"Tidak, itu tidak untuk dimakan Ma." Chanyeol berusaha membujuk Baekhyun ketika Mamanya bersikeras mengambil ornamen-ornamen tiruan yang terpajang. "Bagaimana dengan cokelat yang disana, hm? Besar sekali bukan? Panjangnya 30 senti, pasti sangat menyenangkan bila Mama membaginya dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, menatap cokelat besar itu dengan mata berbinar. Dia setuju dengan perkataan Chanyeol diakhir, Baekhyun berpikir untuk memberikan hadiah untuk Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Pasti mereka akan senang Baekhyun membawa cokelat raksasa.

"Hem! Baekkie mau itu saja."

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya ia mengambil cokelat dengan berat 250 gram tersebut. Dan ia harus menelah kekecewaan karena harga cokelat itu benar-benar mahal. Usai menemani Baekhyun berbelanja cemilan, Chanyeol berinisiatif membawa Baekhyun berjalan-jalan. Kapan lagi ia mempunyai waktu berdua dengan Mamanya.

•

•

•

"Baekkie.."

Luhan melangkah riang menuju kamar Baekhyun dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan ditangannya. Ia membelikan piyama tidur dan beberapa baju rumahan dengan gambar motif stroberi. Tidak lupa juga Luhan membelikan beberapa bahan rajutan dengan warna baru.

Kyungsoo?

Luhan meninggalkannya di toko kue yang tepat berada di depan dan berhadapan dengan toko roti milik Sehun.

Alasannya? Tentu saja sebagai jaminan. Luhan tanpa pandang bulu mengambil kue yang terlihat enak untuk ia berikan pada Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar uang yang mereka bawa ternyata tidak cukup dan Luhan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sebagai jaminan disana.

Mungkin seperti kakak yang menjual adiknya sendiri, tapi percayalah pria bermata rusa itu akan segera mengambil uang dan kembali kesana. Dan itu mungkin agak lama ketika Luhan terkejut melihat kamar Baekhyun kosong dan tidak menemukan pria mungil itu disudut ruangan manapun.

Otaknya berputar dan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri bagai setrika. Dia hanya bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menelpon polisi? Namun Baekhyun belum hilang selama 24 jam. Bukan berarti Luhan menginginkan Baekhyun hilang seharian penuh, dirinya khawatir bila terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Menelpon Sehun? Ah tapi kan ini jam kerjanya. Sehun bilang dia akan menaruh ponselnya di loker saat jam kerja agar tidak mengganggu.

Kyungsoo? Haish, kan sedang dia jadikan barang jaminan.

Tunggu dulu, dimana Chanyeol? Bukankah hari ini ia tidak pergi kemana pun?

"Baekkie pulang.."

Suara riang itu menarik atensi Luhan ke arah pintu utama. Dilihatnya Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah dengan langkah riang sambil mendekap cokelat yang ia bawa. "Baekhyun! Kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Luhan menghampiri adik kecilnya. Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun lebih tertarik memamerkan apa yang ia bawa. "Luhannie, lihat!" Baekhyun mengacungkan cokelat besar yang tadi ia beli bersama Chanyeol.

"Cokelat raksasa! Ayo kita makan bersama!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan tawa riangnya. Luhan tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi ia mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun dan mengecupnya. "Baekkie kemana saja hm? Aku khawatir padamu ketika tidak melihatmu dimanapun."

Tak lama kemudian muncul sosok Chanyeol yang baru sampai. Kedua tangannya menenteng kantung yang berisi cemilan manis kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Kalau Mama tidak ada dirumah, berarti dia pergi bersamaku. Lagipula, mana mungkin dia berani keluar sendirian. Dia takut tersesat karena tidak tahu jalan walaupun ia sudah lama tinggal disini." Jelas Chanyeol memberitahu dengan wajah datar.

"Chanyeol, lain kali kau tinggalkan catatan dimeja kalau kau membawa pergi Baekhyun keluar."

Chanyeol mengernyit heran mendengar perkataan Luhan. Ia menaruh kedua kantung ditangannya diatas sofa dan berbalik menatap Luhan dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dada.

"Untuk apa aku meninggalkan catatan? Untuk memberitahumu? Memang kau siapa hah? Mau aku membawa Mamaku berjalan-jalan diluar itu hak ku. Aku adalah anaknya. Bahkan jika aku ingin, aku bisa membawanya pergi dari sini. Tahu dirilah bahwa kau bukan siapa-siapa bagi kami."

Lebih tepatnya bagi Chanyeol. Hati Luhan sangat tercubit mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Padahal ia tidak ada maksud apapun untuk berbicara seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja, sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir seperti tadi.

Baekhyun yang melihat pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka hanya menatap bingung dan menerka setiap kalimat yang ia dengar. Mencoba mencermati dan mengerti pun rasanya tidak bisa, Baekhyun tidak menangkap apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, terutama perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Kenapa Chanyeol harus marah? Bukan siapa-siapa? Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol barusan.

Namun, Baekhyun terkejut melihat Luhan menangis. Kata ibunya, ada dua alasan mengapa seseorang itu menangis. Pertama karena bahagia, kedua karena merasa sedih. Sedih karena sesuatu telah menyayat hati mereka. Dan yang terbesit dibenak Baekhyun adalah Luhan menangis karena Chanyeol. Chanyeol memarahi Luhan maka dari itu ia menangis.

Setelah memahami sedikit situasi, Baekhyun langsung memeluk Luhan dan mengelus punggung pria rusa tersebut.

"Luhannie jangan menangis, Baekkie jadi ikut sedih."

Baekhyun semakin gencar mengelus punggung Luhan disaat pria cantik itu terisak kecil dipundaknya. Luhan merasa terharu atas dekapan dan pelukan dari Baekhyun walaupun sebenarnya hatinya masih sakit atas perkataan Chanyeol. Baekhyun begitu polos dan baik, namun mengapa ia memiliki anak yang terlihat sama sekali tidak punya hati.

Bila Chanyeol tidak menyukainya, baiklah Luhan akan terima dengan lapang dada. Namun, bisakah pemuda itu tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang begitu menyakitkan?

Muak melihat adegan dramatis yang dibuat Luhan, Chanyeol lebih memilih masuk ke kamarnya.

•

•

•

Hari sudah semakin sore, tapi entah kenapa terasa panas dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang semakin dibuat mengekerut karena menahan kesal.

Ini sudah 3 jam! Dia sudah menunggu 3 jam disini. Memangnya apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan sampai ia tidak kunjung datang untuk melepas dirinya sebagai jaminan.

Jarak rumah mereka dari sini hanya sekitar 15 menit jika berjalan kaki. Dan mungkin Luhan tengah terkena kemacetan lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki? _Heol_, pemikiran yang bodoh Kyung.

"Kau mau duduk?"

Pria berkulit tan itu keluar dari wilayah dapurnya dan menarik salah satu kursi untuk ia tawarkan pada lelaki bermata bulat.

Karena Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang jual mahal, dan juga ia merasa lelah karena berdiri sedari tadi, akhirnya ia memilih duduk masih dengan raut muka menekuk menahan kesal.

"Kapan sepupumu akan datang? Sebentar lagi aku akan tutup." Kata pria tan itu mulai merapikan kursi dan meja. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membalik balok kayu tipis yang tadinya bertuliskan _open _menjadi _close_.

Kyungsoo disitu hanya diam sembari melirik sedikit kegiatan pria tan tadi. Ia merapikan beberapa tatakan yang terlihat sedikit berantakan kemudian menutup dan mengunci lemari kaca berisi kue tersebut.

Dan terakhir, pria itu memasang blazer hitam pada tubuhnya lalu berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Jadi?"

Sial, ini benar-benar memalukan.

Seraya menelan rasa malu, Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berdehem sedikit. Dua pasang manik itu masih menatapnya seolah menunggu keputusan final. "Kau ingin pulang kan? Bagaimana jika mampir ke rumah ku dulu untuk membayar kue mu tadi, hm?" Tawar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum canggung. Pria tan itu langsung tertawa karena menurutnya ekspresi Kyungsoo sangatlah lucu. Ia tahu betul pria bermata bulat di depannya ini tengah menahan malu. Melihat hal itu, Kyungsoo langsung memasang tatapan horor, apa yang salah dengan perkataannya barusan? Selesai tertawa, pria itu langsung menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Menarik."

Hah?

"Baiklah, kita ke rumahmu sekarang."

Kyungsoo keluar dari toko kue dan menunggu pria itu mengunci toko kuenya. Mengingat rumahnya tak jauh dari sini, keduanya memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Tak memakan waktu lama, hanya 15 menit. Baru saja mereka berjalan beberapa langkah, suara husky menghentikan kaki mereka, terutama Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya berbalik ketika namanya dipanggil oleh sosok yang tak asing baginya.

"Sehun."

Ya, pria seputih albino itu menghampiri Kyungsoo saat penglihatannya tidak salah menilai bahwa pria kecil yang ia lihat dari kejauhan tadi adalah adik iparnya. Maniknya beralih ke arah pria berkulit tan yang ada disamping Kyungsoo, menatapnya bingung namun juga menyelidik.

"Kau mau pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku ingin mengantar beberapa pesanan dari pelanggan." Jawabnya. Maniknya tak bisa berhenti memandang pria yang ada disebelah Kyungsoo. Bukan karena penasaran, tetapi sosoknya tampak familiar dimata Sehun. Ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo sembari berusaha tak acuh pada pria itu.

"Lalu kau?"

Kesempatan yang bagus bagi Kyungsoo untuk memberitahu apa yang sudah suami cantiknya itu lakukan pada dirinya. "Luhan meninggalkanku sebagai jaminan." Kyungsoo mulai menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bila diingat-ingat kelakuan Luhan tadi, rasa kesal Kyungsoo kembali membuncah.

"Jaminan?" Dahi Sehun berkerut heran. Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat.

"Dia tidak membayar kue dari toko pria disampingku ini-…"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Jongin." Pria tan itu memotong sejenak.

"…-karena uangnya tidak cukup dan menjadikanku sebagai jaminan. Dia bilang akan segera kembali untuk bayarnya, tapi sampai matahari terbenam batang hidungnya belum juga terlihat." Kyungsoo menceritakannya dengan rasa kesal yang menggebu-gebu. Tanpa menyadari Sehun dan Jongin saling melempar pandangan dengan arti berbeda. Ketika bibir bibir tebal berbentuk _love _itu hendak kembali berbicara, Sehun memotongnya.

"Berapa totalnya?"

"23 ribu _won_."

Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku, mengambil beberapa lembar uang kemudian ia berikan pada Jongin. "Ambil saja kembaliannya." Ucapnya. Entah ini perasaan Kyungsoo saja, tapi Sehun tampak kurang nyaman dengan Jongin.

"_Well_, terima kasih. Dan silahkan datang kembali." Ujar Jongin mengalihkan pembicarannya pada Kyungsoo setelah berterima kasih pada Sehun. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi pria tan itu berangsur pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, ia juga ingin mengatakan terima kasih pada kakak iparnya itu namun terhenti ketika menemukan raut dingin dan tegang pada wajah Sehun. Dan yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo tak mengerti adalah tatapan menghunus Sehun pada sosok Jongin yang sudah berjalan jauh dibelakang sana.

•

•

•

"Luhannie, cokelatnya enak tidak?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya memakan kue yang Luhan beli untuknya.

"Enak."

"Luhannie terlihat murung. Cokelatnya tidak enak ya?" Bibir Baekhyun seketika mengerucut sedih melihat Luhan tidak seceria biasanya.

"Ti-tidak sayang. Ini sangat enak. Hanya saja Luhannie sedang tidak ingin makan cokelat. Luhannie sedang diet."

"Diet? Diet itu apa? Apa itu makanan?"

"Diet itu-…"

"LUHAN!"

Usai ia mendaparkan tamparan hati dari Chanyeol, sekarang apalagi yang akan ia dapatkan? Jelas-jelas Luhan melihat Kyungsoo tengah berteriak sembari berjalan penuh kesal ke arahnya.

Tunggu dulu.

Kyungsoo?

ASTAGA LUHAN!

"Kyuungiee.." Emosi Kyungsoo yang sudah menggebu-gebu terpaksa harus ia tahan untuk menyambut Baekhyun dengan senyuman dan pelukan hangat. Namun tetap saja tatapannya tidak lepas dari Luhan, seakan ia ingin menguliti kakak sepupunya saat itu juga.

"Kyungie, lihat! Baekkie punya banyak cokelat!" Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo menuju meja makan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh setumpuk cokelat. Bahkan dengan antusiasnya Baekhyun menunjukan cokelat raksasa yang ia beli bersama Chanyeol tadi. Sementara ini Luhan selamat dari sentilan Kyungsoo dan juga amarahnya karena ada Baekhyun disini.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa lepas dari pemilik toko kue itu?"

"Lebih baik kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan saudaramu sendiri yang sudah kau berikan sebagai jaminan?"

Luhan mendesah kecil sembari mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Yak! Kau tahu aku merasa sangat malu. Bagaimana jika dia berpikir kau sengaja melakukan tu karena berniat untuk kabur!? Aku hampir saja membawa dia kemari untuk membayar kuenya."

"Lalu?" Entah kenapa Luhan rasanya ingin tertawa saat mendengar Kyungsoo hampir membawa pria pemilik toko kue tadi ke rumah mereka. Tidak salah bukan bila Luhan menganggapnya sebagai awalan yang bagus untuk Kyungsoo.

"Saat aku keluar dari toko bersamanya, kebetulan aku bertemu Sehun yang hendak mengantarkan beberapa pesanan."

"Dan dia yang membayarnya?"

"Tentu saja. Siap-siap saja kau akan diterkamnya habis-habisan saat ia pulang nanti."

"Dia memang selalu menerkamku setiap malam."

"Yak! Kau-.."

"Kyungie, yang ini susah sekali dibukanya."

Luhan langsung terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo mengumpat kasar. Bagaimana pun juga mereka tidak bisa berbicara nada tinggi apalagi bertengkar di depan Baekhyun.

Pernah dulu Luhan dan Kyungsoo berselisih dan saling menyolot satu sama lain tanpa peduli Baekhyun yang tengah melihat mereka adu mulut. Karena mereka terus membentak satu sama lain, Baekhyun akhirnya menangis. Ia hanya merasa takut, takut mendengar setiap bentakan yang keluar dari keduanya.

Layaknya seorang anak kecil yang menangis melihat orang tuanya bertengkar.

Semenjak itu Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak bertengkar lagi di depan Baekhyun. Pasti Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat hal seperti itu. Maka dari itu ia menangis.

"Baekkie memangnya tidak pernah merasa kesal atau marah? Maksudku seperti merasa tidak suka pada orang lain?" Lontaran itu pernah menjadi sebuah pertanyaan bagi Luhan pada Baekhyun.

"Luhannie, kita harus saling menyayangi pada sesama. Kita juga harus menjadi orang baik agar disayangi dan disukai banyak orang." Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan enteng dan polos.

Luhan membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun, sayangnya dunia tidak sebaik dan sesempurna yang Baekhyun kira. Dimana orang yang berhati tuluslah yang mudah untuk diinjak. Dan Baekhyun harus belajar serta mengetahui hal baik maupun buruk yang ada di dunia ini.

•

•

•

Darah itu merembes segar membasahi tanah. Tubuh aduhai nan seksi yang sering ditawarkan kepada kaum pria, kini hanyalah sebuah jasad. Wajah cantik yang selalu ia agung-agungkan sudah hancur lebur menjadi gumpalan daging tak utuh.

"Bereskan dia. Lalu ambil bagian yang bisa dijual."

Pria tinggi berjas hitam legam itu langsung pergi dari gedung tua yang penuh dengan bau busuk dan amis darah. Mata elangnya menatap intens pada salah satu lelaki yang telah menjadi kepercayaannya selama 17 tahun.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya menagih sebuah hasil.

Lelaki itu langsung memberikan beberapa lembar foto yang berisi gambar seorang pria mungil dengan wajah imut nan polos yang tidak berubah. Pria itu lantas menyeringai puas, ini sudah lebih dari 10 tahun. Namun wajah ini tidak pernah berubah. Masih sama. bahkan semakin terlihat menggemaskan baginya. Pria mungil ini yang sudah mengusik pikirannya selama 17 tahun, membuat tingkahnya tak bisa diam bila belum menemukan sosok tersebut. Harusnya sangat mudah baginya untuk menemukan orang yang ia cari. Hanya saja beberapa tahun ini, ia seolah disembunyikan?

"Lucas, dimana dia?"

"Di kota kecil, Achiara."

Pria itu langsung menyimpan foto tersebut di dalam saku jasnya kemudian kembali berbicara pada lelaki kepercayaannya.

"Gali lebih dalam kehidupannya. Sekarang aku akan bersiap-siap dan secara perlahan akan kembali untuk mengambil dirinya."

Lucas tersenyum tipis lalu membungkuk dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan pria tadi dengan _mood _yang sangat baik dan juga puas.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu, _bocah manis._"

**To Be Continue**


	4. Chapter 4

Bau amis benar-benar menusuk diarea bangunan gudang. Goresan darah yang masih basah maupun kering seolah sudah menyatu dengan lantai, membuatnya tampak seperti lautan merah. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang terusik dengan bau amis setiap kali mereka memasuki gudang tersebut. Seakan-akan telah kebal dan akrab dengan bau darah yang setiap hari mereka temui.

Beberapa orang masih bekerja keras dengan pisau besar dan tajam ditangannya. Sisanya mengangkut kantung plastik hitam yang sudah penuh dengan bagian-bagian dalam tubuh atau akrab dikenal dengan organ.

"Pilah dan kategorikan organ terbaik dan terburuk. Beri nilai harga yang berbeda."

Lucas melihat buku besar yang terdapat daftar jumlah organ hari ini. Tidak terlalu banyak, namun bisa mencampai harga yang fantastis.

"Tuan Lucas, ada yang bertamu kemari."

Pria muda berwajah Amerika itu menoleh pada salah satu bawahan. Bertanya-tanya siapa seseorang yang mau 'bertamu' ditempat kotor seperti ini. Tidak ada yang tahu tempat ini selain pekerja yang bersangkutan dan tentu saja atasan mereka. Klien pun rasanya tidak mungkin, mereka lebih suka berdiskusi ditempat mewah dengan ruangan VVIP. Rasa penasarannya tak bertahan lama saat menangkap sosok wanita cantik sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku yang berkunjung kesini. Lama tidak berjumpa, Lucas."

Mengejutkan. Lucas tidak mengelak dia terkejut melihat wanita buangan Phoenix berani kembali menemuinya. Bila diingat-ingat, terakhir kali wanita ini hampir menjerumuskan Phoenix agar hancur bersamanya. Sekarang, ia mencoba kembali bangkit dengan cara meniru bisnis yang dijalankan oleh Phoenix. Lucas akui wanita di depannya memang licik, namun sangat mudah untuk dijatuhkan.

"Ah, Han Hyena. Ya, lama tidak berjumpa. Kapan kau pulang dari Paris?" Lucas tersenyum dengan pandangan remeh. Wanita jangkung dengan tubuh yang molek menatap sinis dan jijik keadaan sekitar. Sebatang rokok yang tengah ia hisap ia buang begitu saja lalu ia injak. Bukan keinginannya kembali ke tempat ini, tetapi ia yakin Lucas juga tak ingin menemuinya jika ia yang pertama kali mengajaknya untuk bertemu ditempat lain. Maka dari itu, dengan terpaksa ia datang kemari untuk menemui Lucas. Walaupun sebenarnya tujuan utamanya adalah Phoenix.

"Yang benar saja kita akan mengobrol disini."

Lucas yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa keras. Hyena masih belum berubah ternyata. Padahal dia sama menjijikkannya dengan tempat laknat ini. Atau lebih tepatnya Hyena yang lebih menjijikan.

Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu kerjanya, Lucas membawa Hyena untuk berbincang di dalam mobil milik Hyena.

Hyena mendesah lega sambil membuka sedikit lapisan mantel berbulu yang menutupi kedua bahu mulusnya. "Ternyata kau masih memiliki nyali datang kemari." Perkataan Lucas jelas tersirat sindiran, membuat Hyena kembali mengingat kejadian terakhir ketika ia masih menjadi bagian Phoenix. "Ternyata kalian menganggap mantan bagian seperti diriku sebagai musuh." Hyena berucap sembari memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Tentunya kecuali dirimu, Han Hyena. Bagi Phoenix, kau hanyalah sampah yang harus dibuang pada tempatnya." Lucas benar-benar tidak ada kata ampun ataupun lembut bagi Hyena. Sorot matanya kini mulai serius menunjukkan betapa rendahnya Hyena dimata Phoenix.

"Kau salah bila bermain-main dengan Phoenix, Nona Han. Perlu ku ingatkan bagaimana Phoenix hendak membuatmu mati dilaut dengan batu besar yang terikat dikedua kakimu? Bahkan jika ingin, ia bisa merobek bibir merahmu hingga terpisah dengan rahang."

"Aku sungguh tersanjung kau masih mengingat kenangan itu."

"Hanya mengingatkan bila kau lupa dimana kini kau berpijak."

Sungguh mengagumkan. Bagaimana bisa Phoenix menemukan seseorang seperti Lucas? Sangat pandai dan tajam bersilat lidah.

"Aku tak ingin membuang waktu. Aku ingin membuka _Black Market_. Aku ingin meng_supply_ organ-organ tubuh, terutama ginjal, jantung dan hati."

Kening Lucas mengkerut sejenak sebelum terkekeh pelan. Kenapa wanita di depannya ini masih tidak tahu diri? Bahkan dengan entengnya meminta Phoenix menjadi vendor besar bagi bisnisnya. Layaknya lama tak jumpa dengan teman lama.

"Kau pikir Phoenix akan menyetujuinya?"

"Aku ingin organ tubuh anak-anak."

Tawa Lucas langsung terhenti. Pandangannya kembali menatap lurus Hyena dengan sengit. Hyena langsung tersenyum tipis membuat Lucas berdecak kecil.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu bahwa Phoenix mempunyai aturan khusus. Ah, lagipula mana mungkin Phoenix mau menjadi vendor dari wanita jalang sepertimu?"

"Ck, ingin berlagak sok suci, hm?"

"Jangan membandingkan seperti itu ketika dirimu tak jauh lebih kotor dari sampah."

Kali ini Lucas mempertegas. Ia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Phoenix memang Mafia paling kejam dan sadis dalam hal membunuh. Namun, dibalik itu semua, Phoenix juga memiliki beberapa aturan khusus. Tidak semua usia masuk dalam list hitam mereka. Bahkan yang masih dibawah umur pun bisa diangkat menjadi bagian dari Phoenix. Tentunya dengan latihan keras agar membentuk diri yang lebih kuat dan juga cerdas.

•

•

•

"Enak ih! Baekkie suka! Luha beli dimana?"

Malam itu mereka semua tengah berkumpul diruang tengah. Sehun pulang cukup cepat dengan banyak belanjaan ditangannya. Ia bilang bahwa seorang penjual dari Seoul datang dan menawarkan banyak beberapa macam makanan dan juga ornamen-ornamen unik.

Namun, Baekhyun sangat menikmati _cheese cake _dengan olesan selai stroberi diatas. Rasa keju yang mendominasi dicampur dengan tekstur basah dan lembut dari stroberi menambah kelezatan tersendiri pada lidah Baekhyun.

"Aku membelinya ditoko kue baru yang tepat berada di depan toko roti Sehun."

"Ugh, Baekkie mau besok mau pergi kesana. Baekkie mau membeli kue ini lagi."

"Tidak, tidak. Biar aku atau Kyungsoo yang membelikannya untuk Baekkie. Baekkie diam saja dirumah ya."

Sehun menengok ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk berkutit dengan beberapa bahan jahitan. Mendengar pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Luhan barusan, seketika membuat Sehun kembali teringat dengan sosok pria itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin. Entahlah, rasanya begitu sangat familiar saat Sehun berpapasan dengannya. Seolah-olah mereka sudah saling mengenal. Dan perasaan Sehun selalu was-was ketika pria bernama Jongin itu dekat dengan keluarganya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak asing bagi Sehun, namun ia tidak mau menguliknya terlalu dalam. Lagipula Jongin sepertinya adalah orang baru disini.

"Chanyeol, kapan ujian kelulusanmu dimulai?" Sehun membuyarkan pikirannya tentang Jongin dan beralih pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia memang belum mendapatkan informasi apapun dari pihak sekolah.

"Ah, bukankah sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan berulang tahun? Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya dengan pergi piknik?" Usul Luhan.

"Aku setuju. Sebelum menempuh masa ujian, tidak ada salahnya Chanyeol menyenangkan diri terlebih dahulu kan?" Ujar Kyungsoo.

Sehun berpikir sejenak. Usulan yang bagus mengajak Chanyeol untuk piknik bersama sebelum memasuki masa ujian. Apalagi Chanyeol selalu belajar keras hingga pulang larut malam. Tidak ada salahnya melepas penat dan menyegarkan pikiran sebelum berhadapan dengan tumpukan soal latihan.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak merespon apapun. Sedari dulu apapun yang mereka lakukan dihari ulang tahunnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah peduli. Ia membiarkan mereka semua berbuat apapun asalkan tidak banyak merepotkan.

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong Luhan. Kenapa kau ceroboh dengan meninggalkan Kyungsoo ditoko kue tadi?"

Astaga, kenapa Sehun harus membahasnya? Luhan tidak mungkin cerita tentang kejadian tadi siang. Bisa-bisa Sehun menghajar Chanyeol habis-habisan.

"Anu, emm… Aku lupa. Hehehe."

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kesal.

"Uhm, Luhannie. Habiiss.." Baekhyun menyodorkan piring kecilnya yang sudah terlihat kosong. "Kau mau lagi?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan kemudian menguap cukup lebar.

"Susu. Baekkie mengantuk." Luhan yang melihat ekspresi Baekhyun langsung mencubit pipi gembul milik Baekhyun dan membersihkan beberapa selai yang menyangkut disekitar bibir Baekhyun. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan susu stoberi untuk Baekkie kemudian menemani Baekki tidur." Dan Baekhyun langsung tertawa riang mendengar ucapan Luhan.

•

•

•

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Kyungsoo."

Pria bermata owl itu menatap heran lelaki tan yang ia temui kemarin. "Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja dari Sehun."

Oh, Kyungsoo pikir lelaki ini masih menyimpan dendam perihal masalah sore kemarin. "Aku ingin membeli kue ini 2." Kyungsoo menunjuk kue yang semalam Baekhyun nikmati. Jongin dengan gesit langsung mengambil kue tersebut kemudian mengemas ke dalam kemasan box dan memasukkanya ke dalam plastik.

"Ini dia. Terima kasih telah berkunjung. Silahkan datang kembali." Ucap Kai kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Hm. Aku memang akan datang setiap hari."

Kyungsoo berlalu begitu saja tanpa menyadari tatapan intens dan senyuman tipis yang Jongin layangkan untuknya. Tangannya meraih sesuatu dibalik saku celana, sesekali melirik sosok Kyungsoo yang belum jauh dari pandangan.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya mengincar satu orang. Tetapi, boleh juga."

Jongin kembali memasukkan benda yang ia ambil tadi ke dalam saku celana. Kebetulan sekali ia kembali melihat sosok Sehun yang sepertinya baru saja kembali. Dia pikir Sehun mengingatnya lewat tatapan kurang nyaman yang Sehun tunjukkan sore itu. Insting seorang Oh Sehun tidak pernah salah dan selalu kuat. Yah, walaupun sejauh ini dia belum melihat perubahan sikap setelah pertemuan kemarin, Jongin akan sedikit menaruh bumbu memori dari masa lalunya dulu bersama Phoenix.

•

•

•

Lucas kembali merinci data yang baru saja ia terima. Penyerahan organ tubuh hari ini sangat banyak. Dan organ-organ tersebut masih begitu sehat dan bersih hingga membuat Lucas tertawa geli. Mereka mengonsumsi uang haram setiap harinya, sungguh menggelikan mengetahui mereka sangat menjaga kesehatan. Yah, walaupun begitu Phoenix bisa menghasilkan uang lebih banyak.

Selain melenyapkan hama dan mengambil organnya. Phoenix juga bisa mendapatkan organ tubuh secara cuma-cuma. Mereka membuka tawaran bagi orang-orang yang inin mendonorkan organ tubuhnya atau menjual organ tubuhnya sendiri pada Phoenix.

Setelah itu mereka akan membayar orang tersebut dengan harga standar sesuai organ yang dijual maupun yang didonorkan. Lalu organ-organ tersebut mereka simpan di dalam ruangan pendingin dengan lapisan dinding dari es. Tentu saja mereka kembali menjual organ itu dengan harga yang lebih fantastis.

"Bagaimana total hasil penjualan bulan ini?" Lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari Lucas muncul dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Lucas. Mata bulatnya menyapu area sekitar yang sudah tergenang oleh darah segar maupun yang sudah mengering. Senyum tipisnya terukir dengan rasa bangga melihat organ-organ yang sudah dikemas dan siap dikirimkan kepada klien.

"Setelah kuhitung-hitung, keuntungan kita bulan ini cukup menanjak drastis. Sekitar 700 miliyar sampai 1 triliun."

"Haruskan aku membelikan kalian masing-masing rumah mewah?"

Mereka yang ada disana langsung terkekeh pelan. Phoenix suka memberikan harapan semu pada anak buahnya. Tetapi dia tetap memberikan upah melimpah yang setimpal dengan keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan setiap bulan.

"Aku dengar kau sudah menemukannya."

Lelaki tinggi berambut merah itu mengurai senyuman lebar diwajahnya. Lagi-lagi perasaan dan pikirannya tergelitik mengingat sosok yang sudah lama ia cari selama ini. Begitu polos dan murni, dan memang itu yang ia cari dan ia butuhkan.

"Aku ingin segera mengambil _milikku_."

Phoenix selalu bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau. Semua cara ia halalkan agar keinginannya terpenuhi. Termasuk mendapatkan sosok Baekhyun yang sudah ia incar sejak lama.

**To Be Continue**


	5. Chapter 5

Malam itu semua penghuni rumah terbangun karena mendengar suara tangisan Baekhyun. Luhan, orang yang pertama kali khawatir tentang apapun yang menyangkut Baekhyun langsung berlari ke arah kamar Baekhyun. Detik itu wajahnya berubah panik saat melihat Baekhyun terduduk disudut ruangan sambil menekuk dan memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Baekhyun!"

Luhan segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Bibir mungilnya terlihat bergetar dan mengeluarkan isakan kecil. Kyungsoo yang juga melihat keadaan Baekhyun ikut menghampirinya.

"Baekkie mimpi buruk ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut. Disamping itu Luhan tetap memeluk erat Baekhyun agar ia lebih tenang.

"Hiks, monster."

Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk sebuah bayangan dibalik jendela. Sehun menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Baekhyun, itu adalah bayangan dahan serta dedaunan pohon mangga yang sepertinya sudah tumbuh tinggi dan besar disamping halaman rumah. Terdengar jelas ujung dahan tersebut menyentuh jendela kamar Baekhyun hingga menimbulkan bunyi ketukan.

"Itu hanya dahan pohon. Aku akan memotongnya besok." Walaupun begitu, ucapan Sehun tidak langsung membuat tangis Baekhyun mereda. Ia masih sedikit terisak dan sepertinya Baekhyun masih merasa sangat takut.

"Ssst, yasudah. Luhannie tidur disini ya? Luhannie akan menemani Baekki tidur. Bagaimana?"

Luhan sempat menatap ke arah Sehun agar mengizinkannya untuk tidur bersama Baekhyun malam ini. Tentu saja Sehun mengizinkannya. Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk dengan pelan mendengar perkataan Luhan. Melihat anggukan Baekhyun, Luhan segera menuntunnya kembali untuk berbaring diranjang. Sedangkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar mereka.

Disisi lain, Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang hanya diam diambang pintu dengan tatapan datar. Detik berikutnya ia berdecak kecil lalu mengikuti Sehun dan Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke kamar.

•

•

•

"Apa!? Tidak, tidak. Pergi ke tempat terpencil dipinggiran kota Seoul? Yang dimana bar dan _club _pun tidak ada. Apalagi kota itu seperti layaknya wilayah pinggiran yang entah itu pantas disebut kota atau pedesaan. Aku tidak mau!"

Lucas memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan. Sedangkan Phoenix hanya memandang datar sambil melihat dunia luar dari jendela.

Taeyong memang anak yang cukup sulit diatur. Wajar saja, dia masih berumur 16 tahun Phoenix mengambilnya ketika ia melihat Taeyong begitu lihat dan cekatan dalam mencuri dan memanipulasi orang lain. Kemampuan seperti itu tentu saja menarik perhatian Phoenix. Sehingga ia membawa Taeyong ke dalam Phoenix dan mengangkatnya kaki tangan Phoenix.

"Yak! Ini adalah perintah dari Phoenix! Kau tidak boleh mengeluh apalagi membantahnya!"

"Oh ya!? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau juga membuka mulut agar aku yang direkomendasikan ke tempat itu? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang kesana hah!?"

"Dasar bocah tidak tahu sopan santun! Aku ini lebih tua darimu!"

"_Nde~ Ahjussi._"

"Yak!"

"Hentikan."

Satu kata dengan nada datar namun tegas langsung membuat keduanya terdiam. Phoenix menegak winenya hingga habis kemudian bangkit dan berjalan ke arah jendela, menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dimalam hari.

"Kau tidak perlu menyuruh Taeyong. Biar aku yang akan membawanya kembali. Lucas, besok pagi buta kita akan langsung pergi ke Achiara. Dalam waktu 24 jam Baekhyun sudah harus ada ditangan Phoenix."

Phoenix menatap lurus pada gedung-gedung tinggi dibawah langit gelap tak berawan. Ia tidak suka bila ada orang yang bermain-main ditengah situasi seperti ini. Phoenix juga tidak bermain-main dalam meraih apa yang ingin ia dapatkan.

"Ehem, kalau begitu bisakah aku pergi sekarang? Kurasa masalah ini sudah jelas." Taeyong meminta izin, ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dalam situasi ini. Dan satu anggukan pelan ia dapatkan dari Phoenix.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang perlu kita bawa?"

"Uang. Cukup bawakan sekoper uang. Hanya itu."

•

•

•

"Tidak kusangka aku akan melihatmu kembali. Cepat juga ternyata." Jongin, pria tan itu tersenyum manis ketika mendapati Kyungsoo kembali berkunjung ke tokonya. Namun, kali ini ia tidak sendiri. Ia membawa seseorang yang kelihatan lebih mungil darinya. Menarik atensi Jongin dengan ulasan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

"Aku ingin memesan kue yang kemarin. Aku pesan 2 porsi dan kami makan disini." Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa menggubris perkataan Jongin barusan.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengambil meja disamping jendela. Sembari menunggu, Baekhyun memainkan mainan baru yang tadi pagi diberikan oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah boneka berbentuk buah stroberi berukuran sedang hasil jahitannya sendiri.

"Kyungie, matanya lucu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan riang menunjukkan kedua mata puppy pada bonka tersebut. Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun pelan, "Baekkie menyukainya?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk cepat. "Baekkie suka. Bonekanya lucu." Kemudian Baekhyun langsung memeluk boneka itu erat. Tanpa mereka sadari, kedua pasang mata Jongin tak pernah lepas memperhatikan mereka berdua. Terutama Baekhyun.

"_Cheese Cake Strawberry _sudah datang." Jongin menaruh 2 piring kue dimeja Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Setelah ia meletakkannya, dirinya tidak langsung pergi. "Mungkin kalian ingin memesan minuman?" tawar Jongin.

"Stroberi!"

Jongin mengernyit heran pada sosok mungil diseberang Kyungsoo. Ini hanya perasaan Jongin saja atau memang benar bahwa Baekhyun tampak kurang normal? Sedari tadi ia sudah dirundung rasa penasaran karena melihat tingkah dan cara bicara Baekhyun tidak seperti orang dewasa pada umumnya.

"Baekkie mau stroberi _ahjussi_!" Baekhyun berseru dengan riang.

"Yak! Jangan panggil aku _ahjussi_! Aku masih 30 tahun tahu!" sentak Jongin tanpa sadar. Tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun barusan.

Dan sentakan itu sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun tertunduk. Bibirnya bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca, siap untuk menangis. Mendapat adik mungilnya menangis, Kyungsoo langsung memukul kepala Jongin.

"Berani-beraninya kau membantak adikku seperti itu!"

Jongin langsung meringis pelan merasakan pukulan keras yang menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya. Kedua tangannya otomatis terangkat untuk melindungi, siaga jika Kyungsoo kembali hendak memukulnya.

"Hei! Ini sakit!"

Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Ia langsung mengeluarkan kotak bekal kosong yang sempat ia beli di Supermarket tadi. Diambil dan dimasukkannya dua potong kue ke dalam kotak bekal tersebut. "Ayo Baekhyun! Kita pergi dari sini. Kita makan dirumah saja." Baekhyun hanya diam tertunduk ketika Kyungsoo menariknya keluar dari toko.

Menyadari kepergian mereka berdua, Jongin langsung sadar bahwa lagi-lagi mereka belum membayar kue itu sama sekali.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Jongin berlari keluar hendak mengejar Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Namun, langkahnya harus terhenti ketika mlihat 2 orang pria berjas mengahadang jalannya.

"Richard? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

•

•

•

Luhan baru saja selesai memasak untuk makan siang. Sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan pulang dan Sehun sudah memasuki jam istirahatnya di toko. Jadi, Luhan juga menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk Sehun.

"Ah, aku lupa minumnya."

Luhan mengambil 2 tempat minum berukuran sedang untuk ia isikan air putih. Disela-sela itu, Luhan dikejutkan dengan suara keras yang berasal dari pintu. Terlihat wajah Kyungsoo tampak suram dan kusut. "Astaga Kyung, kau pikir kau bisa membanting pintu rumah begitu saja? Dan, astaga Baekhyun." Luhan yang tadinya marah atas sikap Kyungsoo barusan langsung merasa khawatir ketika melihat wajah sembab Baekhyun.

Ia segera mendekati Baekhyun dan menangkup wajahnya, mengusap kedua pipi chubby itu dengan pelan. "Baekkie, sayang, kenapa kau menangis? Apa Kyungie melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati. Kyungsoo yang mendengar namanya dibawa-bawa sontak mendengus kasar.

"Lebih tepatnya si pemilik toko kue itu! Dia membentak Baekhyun. Makanya aku langsung saja menarik Baekhyun untuk pulang."

"Lalu kuenya?"

"Tentu saja aku bawa pulang juga."

Baekhyun ikut mengangguk cepat seiring dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. Pria mungil ini juga tidak terima dibentak seperti itu. Memangnya Baekhyun salah memanggil pria tadi _ahjussi_? Memang dia sudah kelihatan tua kok. Sedangkan Baekhyun kan masih imut.

Luhan yang mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo dan melihat anggukan dari Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Luhan kemudian kembali ke meja makan dan mengambil kotak bekal yang sudah dia siapkan.

"Aku akan mengantarkan makan siang untuk Sehun ditokonya. Kalau kalian lapar, aku sudah menyiapkannya juga untuk kalian." Ujar Luhan sebelum berlalu pergi dari rumah.

"Kyungie~.. Kuenya."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata cerah berbinar. Tak sabar menikmati kue yang mereka bawa dar toko. Melihat itu Kyungsoo pun langsung mengeluarkan kotak bekal berisi kue dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun

"_Cha_, habiskan. Aku akan membuatkan jus stroberi untukmu."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh lalu lekas duduk sambil menikmati kuenya.

•

•

•

Jongin bukanlah orang lama di kota terpencil, Achiara. Dia termasuk orang yang masih baru di kota ini. Tujuan ia pindah dan mendirikan usaha disini adalah untuk memulai hidup yang baru, sekaligus menjalankan tugas terakhir yang belum sempat ia selesaikan.

Jika kalian beranggapan Jongin adalah mantan bawah Phoenix, jawabannya adalah benar. Bukan bawahan lagi, dulu Jongin yang pernah memiliki nama Kai di dalam Phoenix, sudah dianggap lebih dari sekedar orang kepercayaan Richard, sang penguasa Phoenix. Kalau saja Jongin masih bekerja dengan Richard, posisinya tntu saja lebih tinggi dari Lucas.

Bukan itu saja, Jongin memiliki sangat ahli dalam merencanakan strategi, lidahnya lihai dalam menjilat lawan, serta cukup pintar dalam membaca karakter seseorang.

Sayangnya, Jongin memilih keluar dari Phoenix. Ia beralasan ingin memulai hidup yang lebih normal. Setiap hari berurusan dengan senjata dan darah membuat ia sangat lelah. Walaupun begitu, ia masih berhutang satu hal pada Phoenix.

"Sangat mengejutkan kau tahu dimana tempat tinggalku sekarang, Richard. Padahal aku sudah menyarankanmu untuk duduk diam ditempat."

"Awalnya aku ingin membunuhmu, karena kau pergi tanpa memberi informasi tentang Baekhyun."

Jongin tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Richard. "Phoenix, kau ternyata masih sulit mengontrol kesabaran. Tenang saja, lagipula aku sudah menemukan Baekhyun. Baru saja dia pergi meninggalkan toko ku."

Richard menatap Lucas dan memberikan sebuah kode. Lucas mengeluarkan 1 lembar foto dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Jongin memajukan sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok yang ada di dalam foto tersebut.

Kedua bola matanya membesar melihat bukan sosok Baekhyun yang ada di foto itu. Jongin menatap Richard dengan tatapan serius. Tentu saja ia sangat kenal dengan sosok yang ada di dalam foto.

"Informasi apa yang kau butuhkan tentangnya?"

•

•

•

Luhan tersenyum memandang Sehun yang tampak sangat menyukai makan siang yang ia buat. Jika dipikir-pikir, sudah lama juga mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua. Bahkan Luhan lupa, kapan terakhir kali mereka berkencan diluaran sana.

"Aku tahu aku tampan." Celetuk Sehun yang peka dengan tatapan Luhan.

"Ya, dan aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Ehm, Luhan?"

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya aku lupa membawa vitaminku."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Dengan setengah berdiri ia membungkukkan sedikit badannya lalu mengecup bibir Sehun selama beberapa detik.

"Kkk~ terima kasih sayang. Tapi, yang ku maksud adalah benar-benar vitaminku."

Kali ini Luhan mendengus kasar.

"Seingatku vitaminmu hampir habis. Biar sekalian saja aku ke apotek membelikanmu vitamin yang baru."

Sehun mengiyakan ketika Luhan pergi ke apotek terdekat. Dikota ini sangat jarang sekali orang-orang memakai kendaraan. Mereka lebih sering berjalan kaki atau menaiki sepeda karena jarak antara rumah dan bangunan lainnya tidak terlalu jauh.

Setelah ia membeli vitamin dari apotek, ketika Luhan hendak menyebrang, matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol. Hanya saja penampilannya sangat berbeda. Dia memakai setelah yang rapih dan terlihat mahal. Bahkan rambutnya berwarna merang nyalang.

Melihat itu Luhan langsung menghampiri sosok yang ia yakini adalah Chanyeol, kemudian menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Chanyeol?"

Sosok tinggi itu seketika berbalik, memandang Luhan bingung. "Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau membolos? Dan apa ini? Setelan jas dan kau mewarnai rambutmu!?"

Luhan baru saja ingin menyentuh rambut Chanyeol, namun tiba-tiba tangannya langsung ditepis oleh pria lain yang penampilannya juga sama seperti Chanyeol.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Phoenix!?"

"Pho-Phoenix?"

Pria yang menepis tangan Luhan tidak ingin menggubris dan berbalik memandang Phoenix. "Mari Bos, kita berangkat." Pria itu membukakan mobil untuk Phoenix. Setelah atasannya masuk, mereja langsung pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan penuh tanya.

"Phoenix? Terasa tidak asing, dimana aku pernah mendengar nama itu?"

**To Be Continue**


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol menyesap batang rokok yang ia apit diantara bibir atas dan bawahnya. Asapnya mengepul begitu saja ketika bibirnya mulai terbuka untuk mendorongnya keluar. Pandangannya sayu memandang langit yang mulai menampakan lembayung senja. Mengapa langit selalu tampak indah walaupun gelap datang menggantikan cahaya? Kita hanya berpijak disatu tempat namun ketika wajah menengadah menatap langit, terlihat sangat membentang luas. Ada dan tiadanya perhiasan langit, Chanyeol selalu menyukainya. Setiap ia melihat langit, jiwanya serasa terbang tinggi dan bebas.

Hari ini Chanyeol kembali membolos. Entah kenapa semakin hari gairah hidupnya semakin meredup. Chanyeol merasa ini bukanlah dunianya, dan baginya hidupnya sekarang itu membosankan. Dirinya memang hidup normal seperti anak-anak lainnya, hanya saja ia selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Chanyeol ingin sesuatu yang benar-benar lebih. Seperti yang ia rasakan ketika memandang langit luas diatasnya.

"Astaga, kau sedari tadi disini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau tadi dipanggil oleh Jessica-_saem_." Seorang gadis mungil berkuncir kuda menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih asik menikmati dunianya sendiri. Tatapan gadis itu sontak terkejut melihat sebatang rokok yang masih terapit disela bibir Chanyeol. Ini adalah area sekolah, tentu saja merokok merupakan larangan keras. Namun Chanyeol hanya meresponnya dengan tatapan datar lalu mematikan putung rokoknya. Disampirkan tasnya kesamping dan hendak pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Chanyeol! Kita satu kelompok dipelajaran kimia! Aku harap akhir minggu ini kita bisa-.."

"Aku tidak ingin satu kelompok dengan siapapun."

Dengan wajah yang datar dan nada bicara yang sengit, Chanyeol pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan panggilan teman sekelasnya. Dia tidak peduli jika mereka sampai melaporkan dirinya pada wali kelas maupun guru. Toh, ia sudah katakan dari awal bahwa ia lebih suka bekerja sendiri. Chanyeol sejujurnya sangat benci berinteraksi bahkan berteman dengan orang-orang yang ada disini. Mereka begitu buruk dan sangat rendah dimata Chanyeol. Mereka sangat terlihat begitu mudah untuk dibodohi.

•

•

•

"Baekhyun pelan-pelan makannya. Nanti kau tersedak sayang."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kencang dengan mulut menggembung karena dipenuhi oleh kue. Kyungsoo terkikik pelan sembari menggeleng melihat wajah Baekhyun hampir dipenuhi oleh selai dan kue tersebut.

Baekhyun memang memakannya dengan sendok. Tapi ia juga mengikut sertakan tangan kirinya untuk mengeluarkan buah stroberi dari dalam kue. Baekhyun tertawa senang ketika jarinya memegang kue karena ia merasakan sensasi dingin. Kemudian ia mulai tertarik memakan kue itu dengan tangannya.

"Nyam..nyam..nyam."

Kyungsoo yang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam tidak melihat kelakuan 'nakal' Baekhyun. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun tertawa riang Kyungsoo hanya beranggapan kalau Baekhyun sangat menikmati kuenya. Hingga ia berbalik, kedua matanya terkejut melihat kue keju itu hancur karena remasan tangan Baekhyun.

"Hihihi, dingin."

Baekhyun tak lagi menatap kue itu sebagai makanan. Tetapi sudah ia anggap sebagai mainan layaknya slime maupun squishy.

Kyungsoo yang baru menyadari itu langsung melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan mengambil kue yang sudah hancur lebur itu dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Eungh? Mainan Baekkie.."

"Baekhyun, ini bukan mainan sayang. Ini kue, bukankah Baekhyun sangat menyukai kue ini?"

"Eunghh, itu mainan Baekkie. Mainaaann.."

Huft, kalau sudah begini Baekhyun akan susah untuk menurut. Maka dengan sedikit perlakuan tegas, Kyungsoo membuang kue itu ke tong sampah tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Kuenya sudah aku buang karena sudah tidak layak untuk dimakan."

Baekhyun menunduk dengan bibir mengerucut. Ia memandang jemari lentiknya yang penuh dengan selai dan kue.

"Sekarang pergilah mandi. Baekkie tidak mau bau dan disebut jorok kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan wajah imut nan polos. Dirinya masih ingin bermain.

"Jika Baekhyun mau mandi, aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang special."

"special?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, mencoba memahami kata 'special' yang terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Maksudku hadiah."

"Hadiah? Baekkie suka hadiah!"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah mandi, hm_?_"

Baekhyung mengangguk cepat. Tubuh mungilnya kemudian berdiri lalu berlari pelan menaiki tangga lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

Selang beberapa detik, suara pintu diketuk terdengar. Dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebentar di dapur untuk membuka pintu.

Cklek!

Dahi Kyungsoo mengerut heran ketika ia mendapati 2 sosok berjas rapi. Kedua sosok itu tampak asing di mata Kyungsoo, kecuali pria berambut merah. Wajahnya terasa familiar sekali. Lebih tepatnya memiliki ukiran seperti Chanyeol

"Kalian siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Byun Baekhyun. Dia berada disini bukan?"

Kyungsoo otomatis mengangguk pelan. Namun ia tetap membuka sedikit pintu rumahnya. Bagaimana pun juga penampilan 2 orang di depannya sekarang membuat ia takut. Mereka tampak mencurigakan, terutama wajah kedua orang ini sangat asing. Kyungsoo yakin mereka bukan berasal dari Achiara.

"Boleh kami masuk?" Kini sosok berambut merah berbicara. Suara besar dan serak khasnya membuat Kyungsoo menyesal telah membuka pintu rumah.

"Untuk apa kalian mencari Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo mulai berhati-hati. Matanya sudah mengeluarkan pandangan tak suka dan risih. Bahkan perlahan-lahan Kyungsoo membuat pintu rumahnya tertutup sedikit demi sedikit.

Menyadari pergerakan Kyungsoo, salah satu diantara mereka berdua langsung membuka lebar pintu tersebut dengan paksa, membuat Kyungsoo terjengkal dan terjatuh menyentuh lantai.

"Mau apa kalian!?"

Kali ini keduanya tidak lagi mau berbasa-basi. Pria yang membuka paksa pintu tersebut langsung mendekati Kyungsoo bersama benda sentruman listrik ditangannya.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan sedikit mendesis.

"Tidak! Keluar kalian! Baekhyun tidak ada!" Kyungsoo mencoba bangkit walaupun sikut dan bahunya terasa sangat sakit.

"Tck! Keras kepala."

Detik kemudian Kyungsoo terkejut ketika benda itu menyentuh kulitnya dan membuat rasa sakit tiba-tiba pada tengkuknya. Hingga akhirnya ia terkulai lemas dan menatap sayu kedua pria tersebut sampai ia menutup mata dengan perlahan dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Menyebalkan, padahal aku bertanya baik-baik."

"Kyungie.."

Senyumannya terulas begitu tipis. Dirinya merasa puas ketika mendapati sosok mungil di dekat tangga dengan piyama lucu bergambar stroberi, sekaligus dengan boneka Rillakuma dan stroberi yang ia genggam kuat.

"Hallo manis, senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

•

•

•

Hari ini entah kenapa menjadi hari yang paling membosankan bagi Chanyeol. Pelajaran dan sekolah bukanlah hal yang paling ia inginkan saat ini. Ini bukan yang ia mau, ini bukan yang ia inginkan. Tapi, Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak bisa berontak dan hanya memendam kejanggalan itu dalam hatinya. Dirinya ingin bergerak lebih luas, namun tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa mendorongnya untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

Apa karena Sehun? Ya, Chanyeol selalu merasa kalah dan segan pada Sehun. Tak tahu alasannya kenapa, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini Sehun seperti sangat mengawasinya. Bahkan ia merasa Sehun ingin membuatnya pergi jauh dengan alasan agar Chanyeol bisa meraih mimpinya lebih tinggi. Ya, dia memang menginginkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya duduk disinggasana yang paling tinggi. Tetapi, bukan untuk meraih impian ataupun cita-cita layaknya mahasiswa. Mungkin ini seperti tidak masuk akal, namun Chanyeol ingin dunia dalam genggamannya.

"Argghh! Sial!"

Yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan adalah ia membuka dan membanting pintu rumah sekencang-kencangnya. Tidak peduli apa yang akan dicibirkan oleh Kyungsoo dan Luhan padanya, intinya Chanyeol hanya ingin mereka tahu betapa marah dan emosinya Chanyeol saat ini.

Namun, hal itu tidak bisa ia lakukan ketika ia mendapati pintu rumah terbuka lebar dan,

"Huaaaa Baekkie sukaaaa. Paman beli dimanaaa?"

Melihat Baekhyun tertawa riang dipangkuan orang asing adalah kejutan yang ia dapatkan sepulang sekolah.

"Hihihi, squishy.."

"Aku akan memberikan lebih kalau kau mau menurut padaku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk polos sembari memeluk squishy besar itu gemas. Ia terus saja menusuk-nusuk squishy berbentuk beruang itu dengan telunjuknya.

Kembali pada posisi Chanyeol saat ini. Lelaki remaja itu hanya mematung di depan pintu. Pandangannya kemudian ia arahkan mencari sosok lain dirumah. Dirinya kembali terkejut ketika melihat Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri dalam posisi terikat dikursi jahitnya.

"A-ada apa ini?"

Chanyeol berbisik sangat kecil namun masih mampu di dengar oleh Lucas. Pria berjas itu menoleh dan memberikan senyuman lebar pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berpikir dia harus segera lari dari situ saat melihat Lucas berjalan ke arahnya. Namun, niat itu ia urungkan ketika Lucas membungkukkan tubuhnya hampir 180 derajat.

"Senang melihat seorang pewaris tunggal berada disini. Kau sudah mau beranjak dewasa rupanya."

Apa ini?

Pewaris?

Lucas menarik pelan Chanyeol untuk masuk. Membiarkan pria remaja itu berhenti di depan Richard. Baekhyun sendiri masih sibuk dengan squishy yang diberikan oleh Richard.

"Dia Phoenix. Dia adalah ayahmu, Richard Park."

Wow, hari yang benar-benar penuh kejutan. Padahal ulang tahunnya masih esok hari.

"A-ayah?"

"Benar. Richard adalah ayahmu. Dia yang membuat ibumu, Baekhyun, mengandung dan tentunya mmbuat dirimu terlahir di dunia . Aku tahu mungkin kau akan marah setelah ini, tapi Richard kesini untuk membawamu dan juga Baekhyun. Dia ingin bertanggung jawab untuk kejadian 18 tahun yang lalu."

•

•

•

_Sore hari Baekhyun merasa bosan bermain di kamar. Ibunya belum pulang sedangkan ia sudah mulai merasa lapar._

_Dengan nekat, Baekhyun keluar rumah. Ia bermain di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Salahnya adalah, ketika menjelang sore suasana kota itu sangatlah sepi. Sudah tidak banyak lagi orang berlalu-lalang kesana kemari. Walaupun begitu Baekhyun sepertinya tidak peduli dan hanya berpikir untuk bermainan ayunan di taman._

_Namun, belum sampai ia mengayunkan ayunannya. Seorang lelaki berseragam sekolah berdiri di depannya._

_Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, rambutnya berwarna merah benderang, dan ia tengah tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun._

_"Hai, adik manis. Sedang apa kau sendirian disini?" Tanyanya yang semakin mendekati Baekhyun._

_"Baekkie mau main." Nada polos dan lucu itu membuat lelaki di depannya langsung merasa gemas. Dan lelaki itu sempat mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang agak aneh._

_"Mau bermain bersamaku?" Tawarnya._

_"Kata ibu, Baekkie tidak boleh main jauh."_

_"Apa ibumu dirumah?"_

_Baekkie menggeleng._

_"Kalau begitu ayo kita main dirumahmu."_

_"Eungh?"_

_Awalnya Baekhyun merasa bingung. Tapi, tangannya langsung ditarik begitu saja. Dengan mudah Baekhyun memberitahu rumahnya._

_Dan dengan mudah juga ia membiarkan orang asing masuk._

_Membuat Baekhyun masuk dalam lubang masalah yang besar._

•

•

•

Sehun baru selesai mengunci pintu tokonya. Setengah hari ini Luhan menunggunya bekerja dengan alasan ia rindu dengan momen-momen kebersamaan mereka berdua.

Maka dengan senang hati Sehun memenuhi permintaan suami cantiknya. Yaitu makan malam disalah satu kedai dipinggir laut yang menjadi saksi bertemunya mereka saat itu.

"Kurasa kita akan pulang sedikit larut." Ujar Luhan yang mulai bergelayut manja pada Sehun.

"Kau tidak ingin berpamitan dulu dengan Baekhyun? Aku takut dia nanti malah mencarimu karena tidak melihatmu seharian ini."

Ah, benar juga kata Sehun. Baekhyun itu sangat dekat dengan Luhan. Bahkan Baekhyun suka mencari Luhan bila ia ingin bermanja dan berceloteh pada Luhan. Dan Luhan khawatir Baekhyun akan menangis ketika Ia tidak menemukan Luhan dimanapun.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin membelikan Baekhyun cemilan." Bukan hal yang bisa Sehun larang ketika Luhan sudah berkaitan dengan Baekhyun. Terlihat sangat memanjakan, namun entah kenapa Sehun sendiri pun juga tidak keberatan.

Setelah belanja beberapa cemilan dan kebutuhan lainnya. Sehun dan Luhan lekas pulang. Selama perjalanan mereka tak henti-hentinya tertawa membahas masa lalu mereka ketika mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Kau itu tipe tsundere. Saat Kak Changmin menawariku makan malam, terlihat jelas diwajahmu kau sangat tidak suka. Hanya saja kau lebih nemilih untuk diam."

"Kau terlalu sok tahu."

"Tuh kan, sifat tsunderemu kembali lagi. Padahal memang kenyataannya kau cemburu."

"Bisa kita membahas yang lain?"

"Misalnya?"

"Tentang malam pertama kita dimana kau mendesah begitu keras."

"Yak!"

"Untung saja aku membuat kamar itu kedap suara."

"Haish ternyata kau itu juga mesum ya!"

Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun keras namun Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan membalasnya. Sehun lebih mengeratkan lengannya pada pinggang Luhan, membuat Luhan merasa nyaman untuk bersandar di dada Sehun.

Ketika keduanya sampai dirumah, mereka bingung melihat pintu terbuka lebar begitu saja. Dan keadaan rumah sangatlah gelap tanpa ada cahaya lampu.

"Sehun, tolong nyalakan lampunya." Ucap Luhan ketika ia mulai masuk ke dalam rumah.

Detik berikutnya lampu menyala dan itu membuat keadaan lebih jelas. "Astaga Kyungsoo!" Luhan segera berlari ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia masih tak sadarkan diri. Luhan beberapa kali meneriaki namanya namun tak ada pergerakan. Untungnya Kyungsoo masih bernafas.

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat Baekhyun. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah kamar Baekhyun dan tidak ada siapa pun. Ia kemudian beralih ke kamar Chanyeol dan hasilnya pun juga sama.

"Lu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!?" Sehun juga ikut cemas. Ia pikir mungkin rumah mereka dirampok.

Tapi, tidak ada barang yang diobrak-abrik, seluruh ruangan pun masih terlihat bersih. Sehun mengecek ke ruang kerjanya dan berangkas besi miliknya terlihat baik-baik saja. Uangnya pun masih utuh dan tidak ada yang hilang.

Lalu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

•

•

•

Baekhyun terus menundukkan kepalanya ketika Richard terus saja membelai pipinya. Perlakuan Richard membuat Baekhyun tak nyaman. Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak bisa mengadu pada siapapun, apalagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak berada dalam satu mobil.

"Baekkie sayang, apakah membantah itu tindakan terpuji?" Richard bertanya seolah yang ada di depannya ini ada anak berumur 5 tahun.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Nah, kalau begitu bisakah kau tidak melawan saat aku ingin menciummu?" Richard kembali merayu namun tak membuahkan hasil.

Dimobil lain, Chanyeol menatap keluar jendela sepanjang perjalanan. Ia teringat dengan perkataan Richard, orang yang mengaku ayahnya.

_"Bukankah sangat berat bagimu untuk tinggal disini? Kau akan tahu bagaimana dunia sebenarnya bila kau bersedia ikut."_

Dia benar. Sudah lama Chanyeol ingin keluar dan bebas dari tempat ini. Dan sekarang ia sudah mendapatkannya. Bibir tebalnya tersenyum puas sekaligus tidak sabar melihat kehidupan barunya nanti.

**To Be Continue**


	7. Chapter 7

Obsesi. Iri. Dengki. Karena hal itu banyak orang tidak sadar tentang apa yang mereka inginkan, apa yang mereka bisa, dan apa yang mereka tuju. Terkadang melihat orang lain dan ingin seperti mereka sering kali terlewat. Tidak memandang bahwa kita sudah hidup dengan alur yang sudah ditentukan. Namun, kebahagiaan dan penderitaan seseorang bisa berdampak puas atau kejam untuk diri sendiri.

Hal termewah yang ada di dunia ini adalah kebahagiaan. Hal yang paling berharga di dunia ini adalah keluarga. Tapi semua itu bisa terkalahkan dan terkubur hanya karena sebuah harta dan keserakahan.

"Kita sudah sampai di Seoul." Lucas berucap, badannya berbalik sedikit memandang Chanyeol yang sedang menatap takjub gedung-gedung tinggi dan tempat-tempat yang tidak pernah ia temui di Achiara.

"I-ni Seoul?" Chanyeol tampak begitu terkejut apa yang tengah ia lihat sekarang. Ia juga sangat takjub melihat betapa gemerlapnya kota Seoul. Biasanya ia hanya melihat ruko dan kedai kecil nan sederhana disepanjang jalan. Namun, ini benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat berbeda dan menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Seoul seperti sebuah tempat dimana kau bisa menjadi apapun yang kau mau.

"Kau pasti akan betah tinggal disini. Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

"Bebas?"

Rasa bahagia dan senang tiada tara langsung hinggap di dirinya. Selama ini ia selalu merasa ada beban dengan awan hitam yang selalu menyelimutinya. Kata 'bebas' seakan sebuah kunci emas yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan saat itu.

Kini, semua itu akan berubah. Ia akan mulai mengalami apa itu kebebasan yang sesungguhnya.

•**MAMA•**

"Baekkie tidak mau.. Hiks!"

Richard berdesis dan menggeram dalam hati saat Baekhyun berkali-kali mendorongnya sebagai arti bahwa pria mungil itu menolak dirinya. Baekhyun menunjukkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar tidak nyaman atas perlakuan Richard. Air matanya sedari tadi sudah meluncur dari kedua pupil sabitnya. Baekhyun merasa takut dan ingin segera pulang ke rumah Luhan. Sayangnya respon ketakutan yang Baekhyun munculkan tidak dipedulikan oleh Richard. Dia sudah lama menunggu ini semua, dia tidak lagi ingin bersabar. Walaupun dari awal Richard sudah menandai Baekhyun, bukan berarti Baekhyun dengan lapang menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada Richard.

Banyak diluar sana pria dan wanita jalang yang mengangkang begitu mudah untuknya. Dan harusnya Baekhyun juga seperti itu mengingat bahwa ia hanya lelaki yang mengalami gangguan pada otak. Namun, ternyata kepekaan orang seperti Baekhyun sangat kuat dan hanya menurut pada orang yang benar-benar membuat mereka nyaman. Seperti Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memeluk bonekanya semakin erat di dada. Tangisnya yang tak kunjung berhenti membuat kekesalan Richard semakin menjadi.

"Hiks.. Luhannie. Baekkie ingin Luhannie.. Hiks."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Richard berdecak kesal. Ia menatap Baekhyun tajam hingga membuat Baekhyun semakin terisak.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Richard menyetarakan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun. Wajah mungil nan cantik itu terlihat basah dan ketakutan. Matanya mulai membengkak dengan air mata yang masih menggenang.

"Baekhyun mau es krim, sayang?"

Richard kembali memasang senyum lembutnya dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan es krimmu ji-.."

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai."

Richard kembali mengatup bibirnya dan memandang Baekhyun dengan datar. Suara mungil itu masih terisak, tapi untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin mengambil simpati.

Ia merapikan kembali baju Baekhyun dengan benar lalu menarik tubuh mungilnya hingga berada pada posisi duduk.

Tak lama seorang pelayan berlari kecil dan segera membukakan pintu mobil.

"Kita turun."

Richard memegang dan sedikit menarik tangan Baekhyun agar ia ikut turun dari mobil. Richard tidak mau kembali menghadapi rengekan Baekhyun yang membuat emosinya semakin menjadi.

Dimobil lain Lucas dan Chanyeol pun ikut turun dari mobil. Chanyeol memandang rumah megah di depannya dengan tatapan berbinar dan kagum. Sampai matanya beralih pada Baekhyun yang sedang digenggam oleh ayahnya, Richard.

"Mama!"

Chanyeol berlari mendekati Richard dan Baekhyun. Ia marah ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun memerah dan basah akibat menangis.

"Hiks.. Yeollie."

Baekhyun kembali menangis dengan air mata yang mengalis deras. Isakannya kembali menjadi dan terdengar keras hingga membuat beberapa pengawal dan pelayan yang disana menjadi cemas.

Richard segera memeluk Baekhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang miliknya. Dengan lembut ia mengusap punggung dan rambut Baekhyun sembari sesekali memberinya kecupan ringan di kepala.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Hey, jaga ucapanmu. Dia ayahmu." Lucas memperingati. Namun Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Ia sangat sensitif bila sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Lalu? Haruskah aku menghormatinya padahal ia pernah membuangku dan mamaku."

Lucas mendengus kecil. Sekarang bocah ini membawa masalah dari masa lalu. Walaupun ia memang membenarkan bahwa apa yang diperbuat Richard pada waktu itu adalah kesalahan yang fatal. Itulah kenapa Phoenix membawa mereka kemari.

"Ya aku tahu, dan sekarang ia datang untuk memenuhi tanggung jawabnya. Apa itu salah?"

Itu bukanlah alasan utama sebenarnya.

"Kau menyakiti mama? Kenapa dia menangis?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya. Kali ini dengan rasa kekhawatiran.

"Ia terus merengek dan menyebut nama Luhan."

Itu juga bukanlah alasan yang sebenarnya. Walaupun memang sedikit ada benarnya.

Mendengar nama Luhan raut wajah Chanyeol seketika berubah datar. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih berada di dalam pelukan Richard.

"Mama masih merasa asing padamu. Biar aku saja yang menenangkannya."

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari ayahnya, Chanyeol langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun pelan hingga tubuh mungil itu berbalik. Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun benar-benar dipenuhi dengan air mata.

Dengan cekatan ia langsung memeluk erat Baekhyun dan mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Ma, tenanglah. Chanyeol disini."

Baekhyun mendongak, memandang wajah Chanyeol dengan buram karena air mata yang terus saja menggenang.

"Hiks, Luhannie."

•

•

•

Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Terus berbisik bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, namun justru itu membuat Luhan semakin menjerit. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat kedua sisi baju Sehun. Sedangkan wajahnya terus terbenam di dada Sehun.

Keadaan Luhan tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Hanya saja pria bermata bulat itu menangis dalam diam. Menangis keras dengan membekap mulutnya sendiri hingga suara isakan itu terpendam.

Mereka kacau, Sehun juga merasa seperti itu.

"Baekhyunnie, hiks, Baekhyunnieku sayang."

Luhan berulang kali memanggil nama Baekhyun. Seolah tidak terima bahwa sosok mungil yang selalu bermanja padanya itu kini telah hilang karena diambil oleh orang yang tak dikenal.

Ketika Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya, Luhan merasa kedua tungkainya lemas dan terjatuh saat itu juga. Tubuhnya terduduk begitu saja dengan hati yang sangat sakit dan remuk.

Ia merasa mulai gila ketika ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun diculik di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Ditambah lagi Chanyeol tidak kunjung pulang, apakah ia juga turut diculik? Tapi untuk apa?

"Baekhyunnie sayang, Luhannie disini. Hiks... Hiks."

Tidak sanggup melihat keadaan keluarga seperti ini. Sehun lekas menelpon polisi untuk segera datang ke rumahnya.

•

•

•

Jongin menatap selembar foto yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman mengejek pada sosok yang ada di dalam foto.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan kau bodoh atau idiot?"

Jongin meletakkan foto tersebut dibawah laci. Ia membawa dirinya ke balkon kamar. Membiarkan angin malam menerpa tubuhnya yang terbalut sweater hangat dan jeans polos berwarna navy. Perkataan Richard masih terngiang jelas.

_"Aku ingin kau membawanya kembali. Bawa ia kembali tetapi sebagai budakku."_

Ini sudah 10 tahun lebih berlalu, dan Richard masih mengharapkan pria itu. Tidak, Jongin tidaklah cemburu. Hanya saja ia mengenal baik pria yang di foto tadi.

Sekali dia melihat ke depan, ia tidak akan sudi lagi melihat ke belakang. Namun, itu tidak dapat menutupi apa yang sudah pria itu lakukan di masa lalu.

_Pembunuh tetaplah seorang pembunuh._

_Jika seorang pendosa bisa menjadi orang suci. _  
_Maka, orang suci pun bisa menjadi seorang pendosa._

Jongin menyenderkan punggungnya pada sisi balkon. Wajahnya mendongak melihat banyaknya hamparan bintang di langit.

"Hidup itu harus dinikmati, bukankah begitu, Oh Sehun?"

•

•

•

Baekhyun sudah terlelap beberapa menit yang lalu saat Chanyeol menceritakannya sebuah dongeng pembawa tidur. Ia menidurkan Baekhyun diruang tengah, karena pasti sangatlah tidak sopan bila ia menidurkan Baekhyun di kamar utama ayahnya.

Setelah Baekhyun tertidur, Richard menghampirinya. Kali ini pakaiannya sudah terganti oleh piyama gelap berwarna hitam polos.

"Biar aku membawanya ke kamar."

Sebelum ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali membuka suara hingga membuat ia menunda aktifitasnya.

"Jika kau ingin dekat dengannya dan ingin dia nyaman bersamamu. Kau harus memahami ia terlebih dulu, baru kau bisa menempati sisi nyaman darinya."

Richard menatap Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi. Chanyeol adalah anaknya, namun entah kenapa Richard tidak sudi membawa bocah lelaki ini ke dalam hidupnya. Kehadiran Chanyeol langsung membuat perasaan tidak suka untuk Richard sendiri.

Tanpa merespon perkataan Chanyeol, Richard langsung mengambil Baekhyun dan membawanya ke kamar.

Ketika ia menaiki tangga, Richard berhenti dan berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak bisa menemui dan menyentuh Baekhyun tanpa seizinku." Tegasnya kemudian kembali menaiki tangga.

Sama seperti Richard, kehadiran Richard juga membawa perasaan tidak suka untuk Chanyeol sendiri.

"Kau tidak ingin melihat kamarmu?"

Lucas berujar dan mengajak Chanyeol untuk melihat kamarnya.

Berbeda arah dengan kamar Baekhyun. Jarak kamar Chanyeol cukup jauh, kamarnya berada dilantai satu, melewati lorong kecil yang menembus ke taman dan kolam renang. Di depan taman ada sebuah bangunan cukup besar berwarna creamy.

"Ini adalah kamarmu. Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Ternyata bangunan itu adalah kamarnya. Sangat luas dengan warna merah dan hitam yang mendominasi. Bahkan bangunan itu tidak bisa disebut kamar, karena selain kamar juga terdapat ruang tengah dan dapur yang sudah dilengkapi oleh peralatan.

"Aku suka." Ucap Chanyeol melontarkan pujiannya.

Lucas tersenyum kemudian memberikan sebuah kunci berwarna silver.

"Itu adalah kunci kamarmu. Ini adalah satu-satunya ruangan yang mempunyai kunci manual."

"Kunci manual?"

Lucas mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau kau ingin masuk ke kamar lain kau harus menggunakan sebuah sandi. Tapi, khusus untuk kamar ayahmu, harus memakai sidik jarinya."

Apa-apaan ini? Chanyeol merasa ayahnya membuat dinding pemisah antara dirinya dan juga Baekhyun. Harus menemui Baekhyun dengan izinnya? Dan sekarang masuk ke kamarnya harus dengan sidik jarinya juga?

"Ah, selain kamar ayahmu. Ada beberapa ruangan yang hanya bisa terbuka dengan sidik jari ayahmu."

Ok, ini semua semakin tidak masuk akal.

"Ck, untuk apa sistem seperti itu? Sangat merepotkan."

"Karena ayahmu adalah orang penting."

"Apakah ia seorang mafia?"

Lucas terdiam namun menatap tajam ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar.

"Aku tidak menuduh. Hanya saja difilm-film seperti itu. Baiklah, kau boleh keluar. Aku ingin istirahat."

Lucas membungkuk sekilas dan berlalu dari ruangan tersebut. Chanyeol tidak benar-benar beristirahat. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada komputer disamping ranjang.

**To Be Continue**


	8. Chapter 8

Hal yang paling sering Luhan temui di pagi hari ialah ketika cahaya mentari meraba wajahnya, membuat dirinya terusik dan memaksa kedua mata indahnya untuk terbuka. Mendengar kicauan burung serta menghirup nikmat udara di suasana pagi yang sejuk.

Saat pagi menyapa, Luhan dengan ringan langkah segera menuju dapur. Ia langsung menyiapkan beberapa lapis roti dan juga selai dengan 2 macam rasa. Untuk melepas dahaga Luhan hanya menyiapkan air putih. Itu lebih sehat dibanding mengonsumsi gula biarpun hanya sedikit. Setelah ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan anggota keluarga lainnya, Luhan kembali ke dapur. Membuat sarapan yang berbeda dan juga spesial.

Lapisan roti yang dibentuk mirip seperti kepala Hello Kitty. Dengan cincangan halus buah stroberi dan rasberry di dalamnya. Kemudian ia menuangkan saus cokelat sebagai toping sekaligus menjadi mata dan hidung.

Detik selanjutnya, seorang pria mungil akan turun dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk dan berlari kecil meminta pelukan dengan manjanya.

"Luhannie, selamat pagi."

Luhan tersenyum. Tersenyum kecut ketika suara dan rengekan Baekhyun di pagi hari hanyalah sebuah ilusi.

Yang seharusnya terjadi sekarang ini adalah Baekhyun bermanja dipelukannya sembari menemani Baekhyun menghabiskan sarapannya.

Sayangnya itu hanya sebuah khayalan dari kesedihan yang membuat ia berandai-andai.

Baekhyunnya tak lagi disini. Seseorang membawanya tanpa izin. Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun disana? Apakah ia makan dengan baik? Apakah ia menangis? Apa ia ketakutan karena diculik oleh orang asing?

Bagaimana jika orang itu berbuat yang tidak-tidak? Bagaimana jika orang itu berlaku kasar pada Baekhyun?

Adik kecilnya masih perlu dirinya. Ia tidak bisa dibiarkan sendiri. Ia hanya seorang pria mungil yang berbeda dari pria lainnya. Sikapnya tidak seperti orang dewasa pada umumnya. Baekhyun masih seperti anak-anak yang tidak pernah bisa mengambil keputusan dan melihat sisi baik atau buruk dunia.

"Kami akan memberitahu anda bila kami mendapatkan petunjuk."

Sehun mendesah kecil dan mengangguk ketika ia mendengar kabar nihil tentang Baekhyun. Polisi sudah mencoba untuk mencarinya dan berusaha menemukan petunjuk kemana sekiranya Baekhyun dibawa.

Selain itu, Sehun juga merasa was-was karena Chanyeol tidak pulang dari semalam. Ia sudah mengunjungi sekolahnya dan bertanya pada teman sekelasnya. Mereka menjawab bahwa Chanyeol sudah pulang dari kemarin sore.

Kabar hilangnya Chanyeol membuat teman-temannya ikut cukup cemas dan khawatir. Yah walaupun mereka tidak dekat karena sifat cuek dan dingin Chanyeol, namun mereka masih peduli karena walaupun begitu Chanyeol suka membantu mereka dalam hal belajar.

Sehun juga meminta warga sekitar untuk turut ikut membantunya.

Keadaan Luhan sekarang benar-benar membuat Sehun khawatir. Dari semalam hingga kini Luhan tidak mau makan. Wajahnya membengkak dan selalu basah karena air mata. Dari semalam Luhan mengurung dirinya di kamar Baekhyun tanpa mau keluar.

Ia terus menggumamkan nama Baekhyun dan bertanya sendiri dimana adik kecilnya yang malang itu.

"Sehun, aku merasa sangat bersalah atas kejadian Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menunduk dalam mengingat betapa bodohnya ia karena tidak bisa menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik.

"Tidak. Tidak ada siapapun yang salah disini. Hanya saja aku masih bingung kenapa mereka membawa Baekhyun? Dan apakah mereka juga membawa Chanyeol?"

"Seingatku Chanyeol belum pulang sekolah saat itu. Tapi ketika aku pingsan, aku mendengar percakapan kecil dari beberapa orang."

"Apa kau mendengar jelas apa yang mereka katakan?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, ia mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin.

"Aku hanya mendengar Baekhyun tertawa dan..."

_"Tinggalkan uang itu disana. Kita pergi."_

"Uang! Iya uang! Sepertinya kedua lelaki itu meninggalkan uang!"

Kyungsoo berlari ke ruang tamu dan matanya menyelidik mencari barang asing yang ditinggalkan oleh penculik itu.

Hingga matanya menemukan sebuah koper hitam yang tergeletak disisi bawah sofa. Kyungsoo langsung mengambilnya dan membawanya pada Sehun.

"Mereka meninggalkan ini?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap.

Sehun langsung membuka koper tersebut. Di dalamnya berisi uang yang mungkin sekiranya berjumlah 100 juta won. Sehun menelisik lebih detail hingga kedua bola matanya membulat ketika ia mendapati sesuatu yang sangat ia kenal.

Ia menutup koper itu cepat dan matanya beralih pada satu arah sembari bergumam satu nama.

"Richard."

•

•

•

"1 Pancake stroberi, 1 crepes cake dingin stroberi, 1 lusin buah stroberi, dan 1 jus stroberi yang sudah dicampur oleh susu."

Lelaki dengan lesung pipi diwajahnya tersenyun ramah ke arah Baekhyun. Ia membawa troli makanan yang diatasnya sudah diisi oleh makanan kesukaan Baekhyun yaitu stroberi.

Richard melarang Baekhyun untuk keluar kamar hari ini. Ia ingin Baekhyun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah perjalanan cukup panjang semalam. Maka dari itu Baekhyun hari ini harus sarapan di kamar.

Namun, bukannya berteriak riang melihat makanan faforitnya, justru Baekhyun memeluk boneka yang sedari kemarin ia peluk dengan erat.

"Yeollie.."

Nama Chanyeol terucap membuat pria berlesung pipi itu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Anda bisa menemui putra anda setelah mendapat izin dari Tuan Richard."

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Oh tidak, Baekhyun kembali menangis.

Yixing, pria yang dipercayai untuk mengurus Baekhyun sudah mengetahui bagaimana Baekhyun. Lucas bercerita bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai cacat mental, sehingga tingkahnya masih terlihat seperti anak-anak.

Sama seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Mereka akan takut dan merasa tidak nyaman pada orang asing. Dan hanya menurut bila diiming-imingi dengan sesuatu yang mereka suka. Namun, harus dalam bentuk sebuah objek ataupun hal lainnya yang membuat mereka merasa senang terutama tidak merasa takut. Karena lewat perkataan pun mereka tidak akan mudah percaya.

Yixing terdiam sebentar, menengok ke arah 2 pelayan yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri menunggu Baekhyun. Yixing seolah memberikan kode, detik selanjutnya kedua pelayan itu membungkuk lalu keluar dari kamar tersebut tanpa menutup pintu. Kalau pintu tertutup, kan tidak lucu Yixing harus seharian di dalam kamar ini menemani Baekhyun sekaligus menunggu Richard untuk membuka pintu dengan sidik jarinya.

Setelah pelayan itu keluar, Yixing kembali menatap Baekhyun. Kali ini ia mencoba lebih mendekatkan diri pada pria mungil itu.

"Hai, namaku Yixing. Namamu?"

Yixing duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Baekhyun berkenalan. Semua harus dimulai dari hal kecil jika ia mau Baekhyun dekat dan akrab dengannya.

"Baekkie." Baekhyun membalas jabat tangan dari Yixing kemudian dengan cepat melepasnya dan kembali memeluk bonekanya erat.

"Baekkie, nama yang imut, sama seperti orangnya." Ujarnya. Pujian Yixing membuat bibir Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dengan wajahnya tersipu malu.

"Baekkie memang imut."

Yixing memujinya bukan ingin memancing atau ada maksud lain. Tapi wajah Baekhyun memang benar-benar seperti bayi. Bibir yang tipis, pipi yang bulat nan berisi seperti bakpao, dan juga kulitnya sangat halus dan kenyal dengan warna putih merona. Yixing sempat tidak percaya ketika Lucas memberitahunya bahwa umur Baekhyun 29 tahun.

"Baekkie juga cantik."

Baekhyun semakin tersipu malu. Wajahnya semakin menunduk dan memerah seperti tomat. Ah, ternyata Baekhyun orangnya senang dipuji. Pikir Yixing mengambil kesimpulan kecil untuk awal pendekatan.

Tatapannya kemudian beralih pada sebuah boneka stroberi dan rilakuma yang sepertinya selalu ia peluk erat.

"Bonekanya lucu." Yixing sedikit memainkan telinga salah satu rilakuma sembari tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Icing suka?"

Icing?

Ia tidak tahu Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan nama itu apa karena Baekhyun sulit menyebutkannya atau sebagai sebutan akrab? Tapi, Yixing tidak mempersalahkannya. Lagipula sebutan tadi terdengar sangat lucu.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyodorkan boneka rilakumanya pada Yixing. Dengan tatapan polos Baekhyun berkata, "Baekkie pinjamkan. Tapi jangan diambil, itu punya Baekkie." Ujar Baekhyun masih tetap menyodorkan boneka tersebut.

Namun Yixing hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. Ia menggeser troli besi tersebut sampai di depan mereka berdua. Lalu ia sedikit menurunkan kaki troli agar sejajar dengan mereka.

"Aku sangat suka makan. Baekkie mau kan menemaniku makan?"

Yixing memotong crepes cake dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Dengan senang hati Baekhyun menerimanya. Pagi itu mereka berdua sarapan bersama di kamar utama. Juga Baekhyun merasa senang karena ia mempunyai teman baru.

•

•

•

Chanyeol baru saja tiba diruang makan. Disana Lucas sudah menunggunya sendirian. Mata Chanyeol teralih mencari sosok Baekhyun ataupun Richard. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ia temukan.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Chanyeol." Sapa Lucas sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Dimana Mama?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Bukankah sudah saya katakan bahwa anda harus memiliki izin terlebih dahulu?" Lucas mengingatkan.

"Izin? Untuk apa? Aku adalah anaknya dan dia adalah mamaku. Setelah ia membuang kami dan sekarang dia seenaknya mengaturku dan juga mama."

Huft, ini masih terlalu pagi. Dan Lucas tidak ingin ada pertengkaran sekecil apapun itu.

"Ayah anda-.."

"Persetan."

Lucas terkejut mendengar lontaran kasar Chanyeol untuknya. Anak ini benar-benar tidak mempunyai sopan santun dan kasar. Ia dan Chanyeol masih sangat baru bertemu dan harusnya Chanyeol ada rasa tindak kesopanan. Tapi ini?

"Mama! Mama!"

Tanpa mempedulikan Lucas yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut, Chanyeol langsung berlari ke lantai 2 sembari memanggil Baekhyun.

"Mama!"

Chanyeol melangkah cepat sembari melihat beberapa ruangan yang siapa tahu diantaranya adalah kamar Baekhyun.

Sampai Chanyeol berhenti diruangan yang pintunya tidak tertutup. Seorang lelaki berpakaian seragam pelayan keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan membawa troli. Dari piring kosong yang terdapat beberapa goresan pink dan juga buah stroberi, Chanyeol yakin ruangan itu adalah kamarnya.

Tanpa mengulur waktu ia segera masuk ke ruangan tersebut sebelum Lucas berteriak untuk memperingatkannya.

"Chanyeol! Kau tidak bo-.."

BRAK!"

Pintunya tertutup. Dan itu sukses membuat Lucas dan Yixing langsung diserang oleh rasa panik. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuka pintu itu adalah sidik jari Richard.

Sepertinya malam ini mereka akan kembali mendengar teriakan dari Tuan Rumah ketika mendapati pasangan ibu dan anak di kamar utama.

"Sial!"

**To Be Continue**


	9. Chapter 9

Bencana yang paling menakutkan menurut Lucas adalah ketika Richard mulai menunjukan sisi gelap dan amarahnya. Lucas tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana Richard membunuh salah satu pengawal yang sudah berkhianat padanya. Ia membelah sendiri kepala orang tersebut dengan tangan kosong kemudian memakan otaknya secara mentah-mentah.

Gila? Dia memang sakit jiwa. Richard memiliki kesenangan tersendiri yang cukup aneh dan mengerikan. Itulah kenapa semua orang yang ada disini sangat takut pada Richard.

Bahkan semua orang yang ada dirumah itu pernah menyaksikan bagaimana Richard menendang wajah seorang wanita malam yang ia sewa diruang tengah hingga hancur. Bahkan Richard pernah memanggil seluruh orang yang ada dirumah itu agar menyaksikan bagaimana nikmatnya ia membunuh.

Sudah banyak kejadian dan pengalaman mengerikan yang sudah mereka lihat dengan sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. Dan itu membuat mereka semakin tidak nyaman tinggal disini. Ingin mengundurkan diri pun, mereka harus benar-benar mempunyai alasan yang kuat agar Richard membiarkan mereka pergi.

Mereka tidak bisa memakai alasan orang tua sedang sakit dan membutuhkan keberadaan mereka disana. Justru Richard akan langsung mengirimkan uang dengan jumlah banyak. Bagaimana pun ia melarang para pekerja dirumahnya untuk pergi dan tak kembali. Sekali mereka masuk ke dalam wilayahnya, selamanya Richard tidak akan pernah melepasnya. Dan hal itu juga ia terapkan pada Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan Richard lakukan pada kita saat ia melihat Chanyeol ada di dalam kamarnya bersama Baekhyun?" Tanya Lucas dengan wajah khawatir pada Yixing.

Tapi sepertinya pria berdarah Cina itu tidak peka dengan situasi yang Lucas takutkan.

"Mereka ibu dan anak. Lalu apa salahnya?"

Ayolah, Yixing hanya tahu bahwa ia harus mengurus Baekhyun sekaligus merawat dan menjaganya. Untuk hal lainnya dia tidak mengerti. Dirinya hanya sekedar paham bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang ibu dan anak. Apa yang harus Yixing khawatirkan ketika mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua? Di mata Yixing, mereka adalah keluarga.

"Sepertinya hanya kau yang akan mendapatkan masalah. Kau khawatir seperti ini karena melalaikan tugasmu kan?"

Bisakah Lucas menjambak pria di depannya ini? Namun, apa yang dikatakan Yixing memang benar. Hanya menjaga bocah SMA seperti Chanyeol kenapa dia sampai lengah?

Richard akan pulang sedikit larut, Lucas harus mencari cara agar Chanyeol keluar dari kamar itu.

•

•

•

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari mengusap tumit Baekhyun pelan. Ia menyudahi kegiatan mengobati dan berbaring nyaman disamping Baekhyun.

"Emm, tidak. Yeollie hebat seperti dokter."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan sembari mengacungkan jari jempol untuk Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka terdiam. Baekhyun kembali bermain dengan bonekanya dalam posisi berbaring, sedangkan Chanyeol terus saja memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Baekhyun adalah pria yang mempunyai karakter yang berbeda hingga segala sikap dan perilakunya sangat mirip dengan anak-anak. Bahkan cara berpikirnya pun seperti anak-anak.

Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa anak-anak sangat mudah dibohongi dan ditipu. Selain itu sebenarnya mereka bisa dipercaya menjaga rahasia dengan baik.

Chanyeol merasa menyesal mengapa ia baru menyadari itu sekarang. Selama ini ia hanya berpikir bagaimananya pergi sejauh mungkin dari keluarga Oh.

Dan semua itu sudah terwujud. Kali ini, ia mempunyai keinginan yang baru.

•

•

•

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Yixing serta beberapa pelayan lainnya sudah menyiapkan makan malam hangat diatas meja. Sebenarnya makanan ini disiapkan khusus untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Tapi karena kedua manusia itu sedang terkunci, Yixing hanya mendiamkannya. Dalam hati ia sebenarnya cemas dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya makan pada jam 10 pagi tadi. Seterusnya hingga sekarang ia belum lagi menyentuh makanan.

Untuk Chanyeol sepertinya Yixing tidak begitu khawatir. Tapi, bagaimana ketika Richard pulang kemudian Baekhyun menangis dan merengek kalau ia kelaparan?

Tidak hanya Lucas, ia pun juga akan kena.

"Taeyong menghubungiku bahwa Richard baru saja keluar dari kantor dan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah." Ucap Lucas memberitahu Yixing dengan wajah yang sama seperti tadi pagi.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Lucas benar-benar kehabisan ide dan cara. Ia tadi sempat memanggil para ahli IT untuk menonaktifkan pengunci screen pada kamar Chanyeol. Namun tidak bisa, mereka mengatakan bahwa ada suatu software atau virus yang seakan membentengi akses kunci tersebut.

Lucas juga mencari cara lain yang mungkin ada data atau akses yang bisa dihack, namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Saking kehabisan akal, Lucas sampai terpikir ide gila untuk menghancurkan pengunci itu dengan palu. Tapi, ia urungkan saat ekspresi bengis Richard terlintas diotaknya.

Mereka berdua sedang berada dalam perasaan cemas sekaligus memikirkan bagaimana nasib mereka ketika...

_Duk_

_Duk_

_Duk_

Suara hentakan sepatu berbunyi dari arah tangga. Lucas dan Yixing membelalak kaget ketika mendapati sosok Chanyeol disana.

Chanyeol terhenti sebentar dianak tangga terakhir, memandang datar pada keduanya. Lalu kemudian tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Aku lapar." Dua kata itu secara otomatis membuat Yixing tergerak membawa Chanyeol ke meja makan. Ia memasang serbet di kedua paha Chanyeol dan menaruh beberapa sup dan daging pagang di depan Chanyeol.

Setelah itu ia menyuruh pelayan lain untuk membawakan troli besi agar sebagian makan malam dibawa ke kamar utama.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana mereka menaikkan troli tersebut ke lantai 2. Tentu saja menggunakan lift yang ada dibawah tangga.

Dilain sisi Lucas masih memandang Chanyeol dengan raut terkejut dan tidak percaya. Pastinya yang ia pertanyakan adalah, bagaimana caranya Chanyeol keluar? Ia tidak mendobrak atau merusaknya kan? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Lucas segera berlari ke lantai dua untuk memeriksa pintu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang tengah menyantap makan malam hanya mengendikkan bahu kemudian melanjutkan acara makan malamnya tanpa peduli sang kepala keluarga duduk di singgasananya.

Tak lama ia mendengar suara mesin mobil berhenti di depan pintu utama. Tanpa ingin mencari tahu, Chanyeol sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah Richard.

"Aku pulang."

Ia benar. Suara bariton ayahnya itu langsung menggema diruang makan. Mereka saling melempar pandangan sebelum akhirnya Richard berpaling dan melangkah naik ke lantai 2.

"Es krimnya enaaak. Baekkie sukaaa..."

Di dalam sana Yixing dengan lembut dan telatennya menyiapi Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa makan sendiri. Tapi, sepertinya pria mungil itu sedang manja dan hanya ingin disuap.

"Kau tahu, aku pikir bocah nakal itu merusak pintunya." Desis Lucas yang memilih menemani Yixing untuk memberi makan malam pada Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku lihat pintu itu masih dalam keadaan baik. Lalu, bagaimana dia keluar?" Lucas terus saja bertanya namun Yixing tidak menghiraukannya. Ia lebih suka memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tertawa bersama mainannya. Sesekali ia memuji riang betapa enak makanan yang sedang ia lahap. Terlebih lagi jika itu sudah berkaitan dengan stroberi.

"Aku hanya menyuruh Yixing melayani Baekhyun. Bukan membuat kamarku terlihat penuh karena kalian."

Seluruh pelayan termasuk Lucas dan Yixing langsung berbalik ke arah Richard lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Maaf sudah membuat anda tidak nyaman." Ujar Yixing membuka suara. Disana Baekhyun terdiam melihat interaksi antara pelayan dengan Richard. Ia justru tidak mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan.

Yixing menoleh ke arah pelayan lain dan juga Lucas. Memberi kode pada mereka untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut. Setelah mereka keluar, Yixing langsung meletakkan mangkuk es krim di atas troli kemudian juga melangkah keluar dari kamar utama.

•

•

•

Sehun mendesah keras ketika untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan menolak untuk makan. Sehun semakin merasa cemas karena pada hari ini perut Luhan belum terisi oleh apapun.

Kemarin ia menemani dan tidur bersama Luhan di kamar Baekhyun. Sebisa mungkin ia memberikan kenyamanan pada Luhan, berusaha mensugestikan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, rasanya juga percuma bila Luhan belum melihat Baekhyun.

"Sayang, makanlah biarpun hanya sesendok. Aku takut kau jatuh sakit nanti." Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun berkata demikian hari ini. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya jengah. Ia terus saja membujuk Luhan untuk makan.

Ketika Sehun baru ingin menyuapi Luhan dengan 1 sendok nasi, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang dan mengatakan bahwa Jongin datang ke rumah dan ingin bertemu dengannya.

Sehun meletakkan makanan tersebut disamping Luhan dan memohon agar Luhan mau makan.

"Kumohon, saat aku kembali aku ingin kau sudah makan beberapa sendok untuk mengisi perutmu. Jika kau sampai jatuh sakit, kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dan mencari Baekhyun dengan kondisimu yang lemah." Ujar Sehun lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Diruang tamu Jongin tengah duduk sembari bercakap kecil dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun menghampiri mereka berdua, kemudian tak lama Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan dirinya dan Sehun berdua.

"Aku turut prihatin." Jongin berujar dengan nada serak dan raut prihatin. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Kau sudah menemukan petunjuk tentang penculik itu?"

Sehun diam. Sebenarnya ia sudah menemukannya, hanya saja tidak mungkin ia bercerita terbuka begitu saja tentang pria bernama Richard.

"Belum." Sehun mengelak.

Jongin tersenyum kecut. Kemudian dirinya tergerak untuk membuat jarak lebih dekat dengan Sehun.

"Tapi, aku yakin kau sudah menemukan siapa penculiknya." Jongin tersenyum tipis. Membuat Sehun menajamkan pandangannya pada Jongin, dirinya selama ini ternyata tidak salah bahwa Jongin bukanlah pria asing yang baru ia temui. Matanya kemudian beralih dan menangkap sebuah kalung dengan gantungan logam berbentuk Phoenix.

Sehun mengerang, ia memandang Jongin tajam, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat hingga kuku-kukunya memutih.

"Kau..."

Selanjutnya Jongin tertawa licik dan menunjukan wajah mengejek pada Sehun.

"Kembali atau kau akan kehilangan mereka."

Sehun sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan mereka. Seharusnya Sehun tidak lupa, seharusnya Sehun selalu ingat tentang lelaki yang selalu jalan berdampingan dengan Richard. Harusnya ia mengingat jelas pahatan rupa manusia tersebut.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Kau bisa memanggil nama samaranku, Kai."

**To Be Continue**


	10. Chapter 10

Sehun masih ingat, hal terindah yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya adalah sosok Luhan. Malam ketika musim salju turun, ia bertemu Luhan tengah berlari ke arahnya. Dengan kedua kantung belanja yang terlihat cukup besar membuat pria bermata cantik itu kesulitan untuk berlari.

Awalnya Sehun hanya sekedar memperhatikan, sebelum akhirnya ia menangkap sosok lain dengan postur tubuh lebih gemuk dan besar. Tangannya menggenggam 1 botol alkohol dan berlari secara sempoyongan mengejar Luhan. Kejadian berikutnya membuat Sehun terkejut ketika ia harus ikut terseret.

"Kumohon, Tuan. Bantu aku. Kumohon."

Pria cantik itu berkata dengan nada bergetar dan juga liquid bening yang terlihat akan jatuh dari kedua matanya. Beberapa detik Sehun terdiam, matanya kembali beralih melihat sosok besar itu yang kian mendekat.

Karena ia sudah lelah untuk membuang tenaga, Sehun langsung menarik Luhan agar masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Lalu menjalankan mobilnya dengan kencang, meninggalkan pria mabuk itu dalam kondisi marah. Barusan pria tadi hampir menyentuh mobilnya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lega karena ia selamat dari terkaman preman malam yang selalu berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Sehun meliriknya sekilas kemudian mulai membuka percakapan.

"Tidak baik seorang _carrier _berkeliaran malam-malam begini." Sehun menunjuk jam digital pada mobilnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Maaf merepotkanmu. Aku harus membeli sesuatu untuk adikku. Dan aku tidak sengaja ketika pulang bertemu dengan pria gemuk tadi. Untung saja aku bertemu kau dan mau menolongku. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu."

Luhan berucap dengan senyuman manis yang ia miliki. Namun, Sehun tidak merespon, ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

Sehun bertanya dimana rumah pemuda cantik itu agar ia bisa langsung mengantarkannya pulang. Dan selama perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam satu sama lain.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil berwarna hitam pekat itu berhenti disebuah rumah sederhana dengan warna pastel di dindingnya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih. Ini, untukmu." Luhan menaruh 1 bungkus sandwich berukuran besar dan juga 1 botol jus jeruk diatas paha Sehun.

"Berjaga-jaga jika kau belum makan. Sekali lagi terima kasih."  
Luhan kemudian turun dan tersenyum sangat manis kali ini.

Sehun tidak melepaskan tatapannya. Ia terus melihat Luhan hingga pemuda itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Bibirnya membentuk kurva tipis ke arah makanan dan minuman yang ia dapatkan dari pemuda tadi. Ia akui sedari sore ia belum sempat mengisi perutnya karena harus menyelesaikan beberapa misi penting.

"Aku dalam perjalanan ke Seoul sekarang."

Dengan cepat ia memutar balik mobil dan memecahkan keheningan malam dengan suara deru mobil.

•

•

•

Sehun benci ketika ia harus kembali berhadapan dengan orang dari masa lalunya. Tidak ada salahnya Sehun ingin menghapus dan tidak lagi mengingat betapa kotor dan buruknya ia dulu.

Setiap hari udara yang dihirupnya adalah bau amis, setiap hari yang ia genggam hanyalah senjata, setiap hari yang ia lihat hanyalah darah, setiap hari yang ia kerjakan hanyalah membunuh dan membunuh.

Entah sudah berapa banyak ia melakukan hal keji tak termaafkan tersebut, namun ketika bertemu Luhan, pemuda manis itu seakan perlahan membantunya untuk berubah dan melepas kehidupan kelam itu darinya.

Takdir benar-benar menyatukan mereka dan menginginkan dirinya untuk menjalani hidup yang lebih baik dan sederhana.

2 tahun menjadi teman dekat membuat hati mereka ditumbuhi rasa cinta, dan mereka tidak buta dan peka terhadap perasaan satu sama lain.

Sehun masih ingat betapa marahnya Richard ketika mendengar dirinya memilih berhenti karena akan menikah dengan Luhan.

Richard memberinya iming-iming manis agar ia tetap berada dalam genggaman Phoenix. Namun, Sehun memilih untuk mempertahankan egonya. Bekerja dengan Richard dimana kau harus berurusan dengan para petinggi yang mempunyai kedok licik dan keji. Jika ia teruskan bisa saja Luhan beserta keluarganya akan celaka dan ikut terseret.

"Kapan kau akan mengantar Luhan menemui Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo menghampirinya dengan nampan kayu yang sedang ia bawa. Dalam hati Sehun merasa lega dan senang melihat Luhan menghabiskan makanannya. Dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tahu dimana Baekhyun dan akan mengantarkan Luhan untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku harus bicara dulu dengan Luhan." Gumamnya kemudian beranjak menghampiri Luhan yang masih berdiam diri di kamar Baekhyun.

"Hai, sayang."

Sehun tersenyum tipis mengisi sisi kosong disamping Luhan. Pria cantik itu menoleh, wajahnya tidak terlalu pucat seperti tadi, dan bibirnya membentuk lengkungan manis yang Sehun sukai.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu Baekhyun?" Nadanya teramat serak karena terlalu banyak diam. "Itulah yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

Sehun menyentuh kedua bahu Luhan, menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan agar benar-benar menghadap ke arahnya sepenuhnya.

"Baekhyun ada ditangan Richard."

Luhan terdiam. Ia masih bingung dan tidak paham ketika Sehun menyebutkan nama asing tadi. "Dia adalah Bosku. Phoenix." Ujar Sehun dengan nada berbisik.

Luhan tetap terdiam. Otaknya berputar mengingat beberapa hal di masa lalu. Ia tahu bahwa Sehun dulu pernah bekerja dibawah seorang yang mempunyai kriminalitas tinggi dan mafia. Ia tahu bahwa Sehun bertugas untuk menaruh peluru panas di dalam tubuh setiap orang yang sudah dicap sebagai target.

Hingga nama Phoenix terus terngiang dipikirannya, sedetik kemudian Luhan membelalakkan matanya takut.

"Ti-tidak! Baekhyun! Apa yang dia lakukan pada Baekhyun!? Dia tidak boleh menyakiti Baekhyun! Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun ada bersama Phoenix!?"

Luhan bertanya dengan nada cukup tinggi, kedua tangannya tergerak mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ingin rasanya ia menangis kencang dengan rasa ketakutan yang begitu kalut.

"Sayang, tenanglah." Sehun mencoba memeluk Luhan, namun pria itu langsung menepisnya dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang sudah berderai air mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga dia kembali mengusik kita!? Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga ia mengambil Baekhyun!"

"Tidak Lu. Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku tidak tahu mengapa Richard membawa Baekhyun."

"Bawa dia kembali padaku, Hun. Kumohon, bawa dia kembali pulang. Hiks."

Luhan menangis sambil memohon pada Sehun. Menggenggan kedua tangan suaminya dengan erat.

"Aku akan berusaha membawanya pulang."

Walaupun Sehun merasa ragu kalau ia bisa melakukannya. Karena Richard tidak pernah membiarkan orang-orangnya untuk bebas.

•

•

•

Pagi ini Chanyeol tersenyum hangat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Walaupun ada rasa tidak suka ketika melihat Richard menuntun ibunya menuju ruang makan.

Chanyeol tidak ingin berpikir keras apa yang selalu ayahnya lakukan setiap malam. Menyetubuhi seseorang sangatlah menyenangkan bukan?

"Yeollie..."

Baekhyun menyapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman riang. Membuat Chanyeol ikut membalasnya juga.

"Pagi, mamaku sayang."

Ketika Chanyeol ingin melanjutkan sarapannya, Richard membuka mulut sehingga membuat kegiatan Chanyeol terhenti.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu menyapa ayahmu ini dipagi hari, bukan?"

Richard memang merasa tersinggung karena ia tidak dianggap. Bagaimana pun juga ia Tuan Rumah disini. Dia yang mempunyai kuasa disini. Tidak peduli ia harus mengatur istri dan anaknya.

"Baekkie mau kue."

"Ini masih terlalu pagi sayang."

Richard mengambil tangan Baekhyun yang terulur hendak mengambil kue tart bertabur keju parut diatasnya.

"Alangkah baiknya jika kau makan nasi terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak mau. Baekkie mau kue!"

Ini dia hal tersulit sekaligus menguras emosi bagi seorang Phoenix. Dia terbiasa membentak dan memperlakukan seseorang dengan semena-mena. Ketika ia berhadapan dengan masalah seperti ini, ia tidak dapat berbuat apapun selain menggunakan amarahnya.

Bukankah semua orang akan tunduk dan diam bila kau mengendalikan mereka dengan ketegasan, amarah, dan emosional yang tinggi.

"Baiklah. Kau akan mendapatkan kue setelah kau menghabiskan sarapanmu terlebih dahulu."

Richard mendekatkan sumpit dan semangkuk sup hangat dengan nasi ditepinya. Baekhyun menunduk, mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Saat bersama Luhan, Baekhyun selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Luhan tidak pernah melarangnya, dia justru selalu memanjakan Baekhyun. Sampai Baekhyun beranggapan bahwa kasih sayang terbesar yang ia dapatkan selain dari ibunya adalah kasih sayang dari Luhan.

"Habiskan, maka-..."

"Bos."

Richard menatap sengit karena Lucas memotong perkataannya sekaligus mengganggu momentum sarapan paginya. Lucas langsung membungkuk sembari meminta maaf kemudian berbisik memberitahukan sesuatu.

Mendengar kabar yang dibawa oleh Lucas, membuat Richard tersenyum lebar.

"Suruh mereka masuk."

Lucas kembali membungkuk kemudian pergi dari ruang makan.

Selang beberapa menit, 2 orang tamu yang Richard harapkan datang kemari akhirnya tiba. Sebenarnya dia hanya membutuhkan 1 orang, tapi ia pikir tidak apa juga bila yang satu mengajak yang lain.

Chanyeol yang melihat kedua tamu itu membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dalam hatinya ia berdesis karena tidak menyukai kedatangan mereka kemari.

"Baekhyunnie.."

Itu adalah Luhan, ditemani Sehun yang sedari tadi merangkul tubuh Luhan yang masih sedikit lemah.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun menoleh, tidak terkira ia merasa sangat senang sekaligus terharu melihat Luhan ada disini.

"Luhannie!"

Baekhyun langsung bangkit dan hendak berlari ke arah Luhan untuk memeluknya. Namun, Richard langsung mencengkram tangannya kuat sehingga membuat Baekhyun kesakitan.

"Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh Baekhyunku sembarangan. Termasuk kalian."

Richard menegaskan posisinya sekaligus Baekhyun yang kini tengah ia genggam erat.

"K-kumohon. Aku ingin memeluknya. Biarkan aku memeluk Baekhyunku."

Nada Luhan mulai bergetar, air mata mulai berlinang dikedua pelupuk matanya. Chanyeol langsung membuang muka karena takut mual melihat adegan menjijikan dari dua orang itu.

Disisi lain Baekhyun juga meronta dan menangis. Ia sangat merindukan Luhan, bahkan ia ingin ikut pulang bersama Luhan. Namun, tiba-tiba Richard menatapnya dengan tatapan menghunus, membuat Baekhyun semakin menangis dan ketakutan.

"Yixing!"

Panggil Richard dengan geram. Tak perlu waktu lama, mendengar suara gelegar Tuannya membuat siapa saja harus berlari maraton agar tidak kena marah.

"Iya Tuan? Ada yang anda butuhkan?" Tanya Yixing halus. Kedua matanya sempat melirik 2 tamu yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya siapa mereka, namun ia tidak bisa memikirkan itu sekarang. Richard sedang marah.

"Bawa Baekhyun pergi dari sini."  
Titah Richard. Yixing yang hendak menggenggam Baekhyun langsung tersentak ketika Baekhyun menepis tangannya.

"Tidak! Baekkie ingin bersama Luhannie. Tidak!"

Baekhyun meronta keras, membuat Yixing kesulitan untuk memegangnya. Beberapa saat ruangan menjadi gaduh dan ribut karena Baekhyun.

Sampai akhirnya Chanyeok berdiri dan membanting sendok dan garpu ke lantai. Ia merasa muak dan terganggu dengan keadaan ini.

Maka dengan cekatan ia langsung menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya ke arah taman belakang.

"Saya akan mengurusnya Tuan."

Yixing membungkuk sebentar kemudian mengikuti arah Chanyeol pergi.

Kini hanya ada mereka bertiga. Richard tidak peduli dengan suara sesenggukan yang diciptakan oleh Luhan. Ia hanya fokus dan menyeringai lebar menatap sosok lain yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai.

"Kau hanya punya urusan denganku, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol."

"Ya aku tahu, tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga urusanku. Karena aku adalah ayah kandung dari Park Chanyeol." Richard menekankan nama Chanyeol untuk memperjelas sekaligus mengejek 2 orang di depannya.

"A-apa.."

"Aku adalah orang yang memperkosa Baekhyun 17 tahun yang lalu."

Jadi, Baekhyun yang membuatnya harus terikat kembali pada lelaki kejam ini?

Parahnya Richard adalah sosok ayah kandung Chanyeol.

**To Be Continue**


End file.
